Written in My Own Words
by randomlass
Summary: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be changed completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.
1. Entry 1

**After reading a couple of fics written in the style of a journal/diary, I decided 'what they hay?' So this is my first Journal style work. **

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object home after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**February 14:**

_Today's the day you'll remember forever, Kris, especially with the guy I set you up with._

Those were the exact words my best friend, Morgan, said this morning when she IMed me before I had to get my butt out the door for school. This had been my first Valentine's Day without a boyfriend or anything of the sort. I think it has a lot to do with my brother and going to the JUVI.

Of course, I knew he'd go eventually get caught due to his drug addictions (especially with illegal the substances). And naturally our parents didn't have a clue about it until they got the call that my brother had gotten arrested and then took the time to search his and my room for anything from crack to heroine.

They found tons more (like a perverted magazine that he found a way tohide in my room, how he did that I have no idea). So right now, my brother is at crossroads, and now I'm sulking on over how horrible my blind date went.

Yeah, the guy was cute, with the jock type built and gorgeous eyes that remind me of the stars. His physical appearance was the only thing good about him, because his bragging and total sexist comments were complete turn offs. He was also the most annoying person I've ever had to endure in my life! He was totally rude to our waiter at the pizzeria we were at, and he made me pay because he said he was saving it for a Razor phone, when he was chatting away on a perfectly good cell phone the _entire_ time at dinner.

And then all utter chaos erupted when this fat guy in bulky clothing caused my date to _spill_ his drink all over his white shirt (he was drinking a strawberry soda).My date suddenly got on his feet and started cursing that person to heck, which was totally embarrassing. the yelling lasted for about three minutes, until our waiter asked my date to sit down and he'd replace his drink, and then greeted the guy as if he was one of their regulars and led him to the best tables in the pizzeria. I felt totally horrible for the guy, my date had said so many rude things to him, and I was hoping to go over to him and apologize

I did find a moment to go to the guy and apologize for my date's rudeness and offered to pay for all the pizzas that he was waiting on (in which he politely declined stating it would be fine and that he was used to it).

I almost ditched my date for that guy (just so I could talk to someone who was nice), if only my date hadn't dragged me back to the table when I was about to ask the guy for his name. However, he did say bye to me when I was getting up to go to the bathroom and he was walking out with his pizzas.

Then something fell out of his pocket. I reached down to pick it up, and was about to say something to him when my date suddenly called out for me to hurry up. I stuffed the oval object into my pocket before quickly going to the bathroom and returning to my date who was complaining on how annoying I was.

Then I paid and we left (in which I left a HUGE tip for our waiter in hopes that it would make him feel better after all my date had done).

I made sure to let Morgan know not to set me up with the guy ever again. She asked me why, and I gave her my reasons. So, I doubt I'll ever see my blind date ever again (not that I'm complaining).

The more I think about earlier, the more I think about that object that fell out of that one guy's pocket. Oh well, I'll talk to Morgan about it, maybe she'll know what it is.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: After skimming through this entry, I forgot to mention my date's name. His name was Cameron.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So, how was it? Constructive Criticism is welcomed. **

**Oh, I apologize for my lack of updates on other stories (my internet is still sadly not working at home, plus being hit with total writers block). I really hope to get updating soon (If not I'm apologizing in advance). The turtles are going to show up in later chapters (though it does mention one in this one, just not his name XP). **


	2. Entries 2 and 3

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds takes home an odd shaped object home after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**February 15:**

School was nuts. Apparently, Cameron goes to our school and I didn't find out until I somehow got my schedule changed today. I just walked into my first period Biology class and there he was on the front row, and he was staring at me (not the 'oh it's a new classmate stare or the 'I remember her' stare, it was the creepy kind of stare). I was shivering then, and I'm shivering now.

Well, I'm glad I'm sitting on the other side of the room, and not behind or next to him.

Onto the object from yesterday, well…I showed it to Morgan, and she stared at it for maybe a minute to a minute and a half before stating 'It looks like a turtle shell' and tossed it back to me stating on how much she _hated_ turtles. She hates most animals; she hates her little sister's tank of goldfish and her parents' pet turtles (ironic huh?), which are named Larry and Flo. Oh crud, that reminds me, since my brother's in JUVI I have to feed Pamela and Drake, my brother's pet turtles. Not that I mind, they're the only living things in this house who I can get some sort of reaction from whenever I go over their tank to either turn on their sun lamp, feed them, clean their tank, or just let them out so they can crawl around my brother's room (my parents can be kinda clueless at times). Oh yeah, it's just dumb how media have been mixing up turtles and tortoises. Turtles are very fast creatures, I almost lost Pam and Drake one day just by turning my back on them and I had to tear up my brother's room just to find them (Note to Self: Find that entry and reread it to laugh at self later).

Shoot, I hate it when I ramble.

Well, I still have no clue what it is, I showed it to my friend Darrell, since he's into sci-fi and that kind of stuff, and he had no clue what it was either. Well, at first he said it was an alien egg that was made to look like a turtle, thinking back either one of those alien invasions (I smacked him for that), so he finally settled for some communication device of some sort.

I still have no clue what it is, and it is bugging me to tears. Literally! This page is so going to be covered in tear drops from this total frustration I'm feeling right now.

Stupid thingy-ma-bobber, how I wish I knew what you were.

Oh well, this has gotta be one of my shortest entries since I started writing journals about…

NO FREAKIN' WAY! I forgot that at exactly 9:12 (and twenty-one seconds) today would be exactly about, uh, seven years since I wrote my first journal entry in my first journal. Oh how time flies.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: ….Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?

* * *

**February 16:**

Okay, something just freaky happened (its 1:27 AM). Well, I was just dreaming about eating a giant cupcake, when suddenly the thingy-ma-bobber started _ringing_. I fell out of bed with a loud thud, and I'm still freaking out about it (thank God it's Saturday and that my parents are deep sleepers).

Well I had a blond moment (I'm so not blond), and I answered it.

Yeah, if I ever read this entry in the future I would think I would be INSANE, especially because it wasn't the guy who owned it who called. I really mean it, it wasn't the guy who owned this stupid thing, and whoever the heck it was started yelling at me (or what felt to me like yelling). I forgot what he said, but it scared me so bad! I even forgot what the voice sounded like, only that he sounded angry but mixed calmness (is that even possible?). I hung up on whoever called me, hyperventilating.

So, mystery solved, the thingy-ma-bob is a cell phone (I guess I'm going to finish this entry later, I need to sleep).

-

Writing again, I still can't sleep, and I still have the feeling I'm being watched. Please, let this night be over already, I have plans with Morgan this afternoon and I don't want to be in a pissed mood. Maybe I should count backwards from one hundred…

It ain't workin', counting sheep? No wait, counting sheep makes me worse, especially after that little incident in the seventh grade before I moved.

Great, that means I gotta go make some hot milk and honey.

-

Okay, things are starting to get a little creepy. I think someone is _really_ watching me, because when I got back to my room with my mug of hot milk, and I decided to stick the thingy-ma-bobber in my pocket (before leaving the room to make my milk). My bedroom window was opened (my window leads to the fire escape) and my favorite stuffed animal Mr. Lovalwits (who was a frog from Build-A-Bear workshop) had been knocked off the edge.

Oh, the hot milk is kicking in, I'm about to pass out.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I'll continue today in another entry…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**How was it? Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

**The turtles are going to show up next chapter! **


	3. Entries 4 and 5

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**February 16 (still):**

Morgan is such an idiot! Today was horrible. First we went to her aunt's store (the woman seriously has some problem with me for no reason). Lets just say when I walked in, the woman greeted Morgan like she was a princess and she turns to me, stares at me blankly before acknowledging me apathetically. She fawned over her precious little niece while I browsed the store. Morgan's cousin, Brianna, actually helped me pick out a couple of cute outfits.

But then Morgan's aunt barged in on us and actually snatched the outfit I was going to buy to wear to my cousin Becky's baby shower, and gave it to Morgan stating that it would look absolutely _darling_ on her. If I ever read this when I'm older, I bet I'd think my eyes were green with jealousy, but GOSH Morgan's aunt makes me want to scream (she reminds me so much of Cameron it ain't funny).

Morgan of course stated that lavender wasn't her color and gave the outfit back to me (more like throw it at me), in which I quickly bought it (along with a cute dark green dress). Her aunt was unhappy, but Morgan did get an outfit that looked completely amazing on her.

But, it's what her aunt said to Morgan that got me so upset. The worst thing about it was that it was about me!

_Why do ya hang around with that lil' whore?_

I'm not a whore! Morgan has other friends (who aren't me) who are whores, and they know it and they brag about it. Her aunt loves them. GAH! I need to get off this subject before I write a novel on how much of a butt head Morgan's aunt is.

After going to Morgan's aunt shop, we went to the park, where Morgan totally ditched me for about an hour. Oh yes, she ditched me, for a guy named Pooky (or at least that's what she called him), and then I realized she was _using_ the poor guy to get her ex boyfriend Sheen back after he dumped her saying 'she wasn't taking their relationship serious enough.'

Her idea didn't work, Sheen was actually walking around with the last girl I'd ever see him with: Vanessa Creb. She's actually very plain looking, which made Morgan mad due to Sheen being Mr. Popular at school.

And to tell the truth, he seemed happier dating Vanessa then he ever appeared when he was dating Morgan. I've also heard that Sheen had a little bit of a crush on Vanessa in the eighth grade.

But after that event the entire afternoon went down hill. Morgan was bitter and upset after the incident at the park that nothing, and I mean _nothing_ could snap her out of her dark mood of stomping around and suddenly deciding that it was time to eat lunch.

This meant that she would want to go to the nearest Chinese Buffet and stuff her face until she puked. The problem with that is that we already agreed to go to the pizzeria I went on that blind date the other day (the only reason I wanted to go was the hope of bumping into the guy that dropped his cell phone so I could return it to him).

We went to the buffet, and I couldn't help but watch in slight panic when she got up seven times to get a huge plate full of food (and she ate it all too and kept it all down which surprised me). I stopped her from getting dessert, stating maybe I should take her home to calm down (this took about fifteen minutes in which I paid and tipped for both of us).

Oh, I did all this with only having slept two hours last night, a new accomplishment for me. I'm so proud of myself.

Oh, my mom took Pamela and Drake to the vet, in which my mom found out that Pamela is going to lay eggs soon, so we're leaving them at the Vet until the eggs are laid and are put in an incubator. I'm pretty excited about it, and I was the one who got to contact my brother at crossroads to tell him about his pets and the good news. He didn't react much, just saying 'uh-huh, yeah,' and the occasional 'hmm.'

Gosh, he can be such a jerk at times.

I need to get so sleep, or else I'll be sleeping in classes on Monday.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I still gots the feeling of being watched, oh I'm going to sleep with the cell phone close by tonight incase that window thing happens again.

* * *

**February 17:**

Somebody shoot me (seriously, this is crazy). Okay, it was 12:27 AM when I first woke up, and my window was opened again (I didn't wake up until I heard something fall of my desk). I shoot up in bed, and it took about fifteen seconds for me to turn on my bedside lamp. I could feel somebody (or multiple somebodies) watching my every move. So, I looked to my bedside table, and was slightly relieved the cell phone was still there.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, I would have been FREAKING out if that was gone (because I want to return it to the guy personally). So, I got up and looked under the bed to see if my parent's cat (they got her just recently, and she's obsessed with me for an odd reason). She wasn't there, just one of Mr. Lovalwits friends. I then decided before I checked my closet, I should splash some water on my face to calm me down.

If I would have known what was in my bathroom, I'd probably would have stuck with the closet (except there was something in there too).

I threw my bathroom door open, flipped on the switch and well I noticed the darned shower curtains were closed. I only close them when I'm using the shower (or bathtub), so that meant somebody messed with them. So, I literally tore them off, only to find myself screaming loudly (I still thank the heavens my parents are deep sleepers).

There were two giant turtles trying to hide in my bathroom. Yeah, if anyone (coughMorgancough) ever tries to read my journal, I bet they'd send me straight to a therapist.

But anyways…about the little situation in the bathroom. Well, one of the two turtles actually reached out, covering my mouth with it's…hand? Well, it motioned for me to stop screaming.

Of course in hopes to spare my pathetic life, I stopped screaming, and then I passed out.

I must of slammed my head against my bathroom sink because I wasn't in my bathroom (or my apartment) when I woke up. I also had bandages on my head (I just found a few stray sheets of paper and a pen near by and decided to jot this stuff down). I just wonder what those turtle things are, and what the flip is going on.

I really hope I found out soon, or else I'm going to go insane.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to continue today in another entry, my head HURTS. And I gotta remember to keep this piece of paper to copy everything in my journal if and when I get home.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I didn't get totally into the introduction of our favorite heroes, but it'll happen next chappie.**


	4. Entry 6

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**February 17 (again):**

Still writing on scrap sheets of paper that I'm going to have to copy into my journal later, but good news is, I don't have amnesia (of course I knew that, but I'll get into the explanation in a bit). Well…that guy from Valentines Day that I was trying to return his cell phone to, he was that giant turtle that kinda…covered my mouth.

Well…here's what kinda happened after I finished writing before: A giant turtle in an orange mask entered the room, and suddenly starting speaking (which was kinda freaky at first), he was talking to me as if he knew me forever asking, 'What's up?'

I nearly fainted if it wasn't for my throbbing head. So, I just stared at him blankly, holding the sheet of paper close after rereading it and scribbling out something that I wrote because of a stupid feeling (the thing about there was something in my closet as well). Well I stared at him for a few minutes and then he finally asked me for my name.

I didn't give him my name because this whole situation was (and still is) way too crazy for someone who is used to living a normal life (which isn't now). He just stared at me silently for a few moments before asking how my head was, and stated that it hit the edge of the sink pretty hard (my guess was correct), but I remained silent.

I think he suddenly jumped to the conclusion (way too quickly I have to say quite bluntly) that I had forgotten how to talk, and he walked out of the room and returned about a few moments later with a turtle with a purple mask, and saying rather loudly that he though I had amnesia.

I rolled my eyes (the orange turtle didn't notice, but the purple dude sure did), so basically the orange one was shooed out, and the purple turtle suddenly started asking questions.

And that is when I found out the guy my date was rude to on Valentine's Day was not human. But for an odd reason, he found a way to get my name out of me. It's kinda amazing because he just asked politely and I gave it to him.

Weird huh?

Then he started asking all the questions (in which he would have been worried if I said, I don't know) and he nodded before leaving the room. Then I heard whispering.

Shoot I hear someone coming.

-

There are four of them and a rat. Yup, and they all gots names too (and an origin involving them being hit by some ooze in the sewer). Donnie, Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Splinter. Leo was being particularly questiony about that cell phone I was going to return to Donnie if I went to the pizzeria yesterday. I told him the truth and nothing less. I didn't bend a single word I was saying, and he was glaring at me with this 'I don't trust you look,' in which I was perfectly fine with, because I don't trust him either (especially since he was the guy who was yelling at me over the cell phone).

They agreed to take me home as soon as the sun sets, which means I'm going to be in big trouble with my parents when I get home, and I'll probably be home bound except for school and running errands for my mom. Not that I mind, I kinda need a break from being out with Morgan for a while, especially after the entire Sheen incident.

But I'm perfectly fine with it, no one could have controlled where I fell when I fainted (I just wish that danged sink wasn't so close to the shower/bathtub). I mean, I can't say I've never fainted in the bathroom before or hit my head hard against the sink (on accident).

Plus I could never realize how fun it is to actually hang out with guys my own age (never have, except with my boyfriends who all dumped me because they realized they were ditching their friends, and of course subtracting Darrell but he acts like a girl half the time). Oh yeah, after the first two awkward hours, Mikey started asking about my interests (in which all four of 'em were in the room with me, considering they don't often get to hang out with someone their age), and well…he and I hit it off pretty quickly. Mainly because my favorite video game also happens to be his, so he challenged me to play a few rounds…

But the truth is, he didn't let me finish talking! I still haven't even figured out how to play it, my brother was teaching me how (before the butt head was sent to CROSSROADS). Of course every once in a while Donnie would drag me off somewhere and ask me those questions that he asked earlier (just to be sure I don't have amnesia). So, when I got bored of being murdered on the game (in which Mikey was happy about, saying that his brothers were better then him at video games, but that didn't mean he should have kept rubbing it in my face), I'd talk to Donnie while watching Mikey be clobbered by Raph on the video game.

Leo and Splinter disappeared, I don't know where to, but yeah…

I actually started talking about Pam and Drake with Don. Well, at first he had to ask who they were, and when I stated they were my brother's pet turtles he suddenly became interested. He asked me did my brother take care of them (I laughed nervously and told him about my brother going to the JUVI in full detail, while Raph and Mikey were still playing that video game), I told him that Pam was going to be laying eggs soon, and that both of them were at the vet at the moment. Don just nodded slightly, a weird expression on his features, and then he suddenly asked.

'_So…uh…What about you and your boyfriend?'_

I stared at him blankly, and I think everything in the dang room stopped because I felt two extra pairs of eyes (besides Donnie's) staring into the core of my very soul. I said I hadn't had one for several weeks, and that I was perfectly happy single.

Awkward…yes, strange…(coming from someone you barely know who is a mutant) not as strange as I thought it would be.

Okay, my head's starting to bother me a bit, so I better take a breather.

-

Shoot! Mikey found both entries for my journal, read both of them and laughed at me, especially about the 'Valentine's guy,' actually, I was about to say something when Leo suddenly appeared and took both entries from him, scanned over them before looking at me and staring at me blankly.

No body has ever, I mean ever read a single entry in any of my journals before (Morgan tried and failed, but since I was a guest here I couldn't act rude). He just went and handed them back at me, before telling me the consequences in anything that escapes my journal entries (and my big mouth) ever escapes to the outside world about them could get them into serious danger.

I agreed to never tell, besides, I wouldn't tell any of the people I hang out with (especially not Morgan and her huge blabber mouth).

Well, I gotta end this entry, sadly, I'm going home in a bit.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Mikey asked if it was okay if he could drop by and say 'hi' sometimes, and I said yes. I mean, Donnie's going to be coming over to check on my head and stuff…so why not? What's the harm (I have a feeling in a later that what I just wrote is going to bite me in the butt later in life)?

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I just realized that journal entries are pretty fun to write!**


	5. Entries 7 and 8

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**February 18:**

The moment I got home and my mother found me last night, she started lecturing me. Yup, and this was the first time that I've ever snuck out (or she supposed) and she was extra hard on me because my brother is at crossroads at the moment. I just sat there nodding (mentally thanking Donnie for the pain meds), and then my mom punished me. I'm home bound for two weeks (minus school and other important things), she has all control over when or when I can't use my cell phone for about a month, I have to do all her errands (like I didn't see this coming), and no boyfriends until my home boundness is done and over with.

It is actually more doable then I thought it would be at first. Sure, I gave a little lip when she made me hand my cell phone over, and yeah, I was kinda mad that I'd have to do all her shopping, but at least I still have internet and television.

Morgan wasn't too happy about it, neither was Darrell who said I just ruined our plans to go to a sci-fi convention (in which I already decided I'd rather go with Mikey to a comic con than a sci-fi one with Darrell).

School was still nuts, my Biology teacher assigned new lab partners, and lucky me…Cameron's my partner. He won't shut up about our blind date either, and he keeps saying we should so do it again some time.

I'd rather swim in a tank of man eating sharks then go on a date with that jerk.

I told him I couldn't date for two weeks, and he asked why. I told him I snuck out last night to hang out with a group of friends. He suddenly asked if I wanted to go out when I'd be able to.

I lied; I said I already had plans with someone (in which I didn't), and he nodded staring at me for a few moments before we got back to our lab. All my classes were just as boring as they were before, except Morgan glaring at me ever now and then and stating that I'd never sneak out just to hang out with her.

I would just roll my eyes and stated that they were people that she didn't know just to get her to shut up. Then the final bell rung and I went straight home and did all my homework.

My mom had gone to a get together with some her friends that would last about three days (she'd come home at night), and she said not even to think about sneaking out because she would be calling the house every two and a half hours. I picked every time she called, and she was so proud of me (one time when Mikey and Don were over).

Yeah, just as promised, Mikey came over first (and stayed when Don arrived and left when Don left), but not just to say 'hi' like he asked yesterday. Nope, he was bugging me about my punishment and what was it and how long would it be. I told him, he just stared blankly and said it was the strangest punishment. Then he and I just sat in my room and hung out. It was something I usually did with my girlfriends, but it was different because Mike is a guy (who also happens to be a mutant turtle) so there were guy things involved with a few things that girls and guys could talk about easily.

I couldn't talk about things I would normally talk about with Morgan, not that I minded much, it was a nice change.

Then Don came (he said just to check my head), but I made him stay for a bit longer afterwards just by asking him to sit down and hang for a while. He was hesitant, I mean extremely hesitant at first, until Mikey told him it was cool. So he sat down and we talked for awhile.

Donnie reminds me of my dad in small ways. I think it's just his mellow voice that reminds me of when my dad would come into my bedroom when I was little and talk to me until I fell asleep and my dreams would always be sweet as candy. My dad stopped coming in and talking to until I fell asleep when work became later. Mom said it had a lot to do with me and my brother and he wanted the very best for the us.

I didn't notice I spaced out for a minute and Mikey was waving his hand in my face. I flushed and said sorry and we continued talking.

We got on the topic of favorite colors for an odd reason, so I was pretty excited when I finally had someone to take my side on the favorite color meter when Donnie proclaimed that his favorite color was purple. Mikey only pouted and stated that we outnumbered him two to one.

And we started laughing at him, that is until a wave of pain hit me, and I was clutching onto my throbbing skull. Don suggested me take a few pain killers now so I wouldn't be in pain before I went to bed (he's such a sweet heart). I quickly took them and returned to the room and we talked for a few more minutes.

When it was time for them to go, I was kinda sad, but I said I'd see them tomorrow. Then Mikey mentioned something about Raph coming over tomorrow, in which I said he was welcomed to come over.

Then the slipped over to my window.

They left with such grace! It was so dang amazing!

Well, better stop writing and hit the hay before my parents get home.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

* * *

**February 19:**

I had no clue my dad was thinking about punishment until he stated this morning that today would be my last journal entry for a while, and I knew what that meant. He was going to take my journals (every single one of them, this one, blank ones, and ones already filled up) and put them in the safe in my parents' closet. My dad said I couldn't even write any journal entries on my computer or scrap sheets of paper. I'm really upset by this, especially since I have to wait until St. Patrick's Day (my mom's birthday) before I can get them back.

I was in a horrible mood at school, I nearly bit off Cameron's head (in which my Biology teacher threatened to give me ISS if I ever thought about doing anything of the sort). I kept as far from Morgan as possible (who didn't get the memo and kept on trying to talk to me). I feel like crying! This isn't fair! I love my journals! WHY ME!?

If Nana Weaver was here she'd be probably be wagging her finger and tsking me stating that life isn't fair. My mom would be saying the same darned thing.

I did ask why he was doing this punishment and he stated simply he didn't want me sneaking out again, so this would make me think twice before I do (since my journals are my everything to me).

I'm going to destroy that sink, it's all that stupid sink's fault!

It's funny that Donnie was the first to arrive tonight. I told him about my poor journal predicament and he was actually some comfort stating that he would keep a small record about what goes on or what we talk about when we hang out (after knowing each other personally for a couple of days, which is amazing) and give them to me this punishment was lifted.

I gave him a piece of my hidden stash of junk food (my mother is on a crazy diet). He almost turned it down, but I forced it on him since he was being too nice and making me feel so guilty. I let him pick, and he took a bag of chips.

Shortly afterwards Mikey and Raph arrived.

Raph reminds me a lot of my brother (except he isn't evil like my brother is) with his fierce outlook and darker personality compared to Mikey and Donnie. Though he did manage to say a few things that made me crack a smile here and there.

I can see the softy within him, whenever Mikey said something funny (that wasn't an insult thrown towards him), he'd playfully shove Mikey with a brotherly grin. It reminds me whenever my brother was sprawled out on the floor watching Pam and Drake and watched them (before the drugs).

Then Raph and Mikey found my secret stash. Yeah, half of it was gone before Raph, Mikey, and Donnie left (Donnie just ate that one bag of chips, bless his lil' heart). I really didn't mind, especially since the four of us are gradually descending from acquaintances to friends.

Yeah, we exchanged numbers, emails, and IM pennames (well Raph just gave me his shell cell number and stated he wasn't the biggest fan of computers). I understood, and just smiled ant thanked him.

He just smirked at me.

I think if he was human and went to my school, every single girl would be drooling all over Raph. I'm being serious, something about his dark and rugged appearance would just cause a girl to go head over heals (well as I said before, he reminds me of my brother and that would be just weird if I had a crush on him for that one fact). Girls still gush over my brother even though he is at crossroads.

We hung out for awhile, me picking up the phone when my mom called, and we talked. They told me about adventures they had. I couldn't help but find it all amazing, it just gave me goose bumps hearing a small handful of them.

Then Donnie once again said it was time to leave, in which I understood, smiling slightly.

I'm still amazed on how graceful they are!

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I'll write St. Patrick's Day!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Wow! Thanks you guys! Your reviews make me smile! Oh someone asked if I would be writing this all in diary format, and it is going to be written like this. It's just an experiment I wanted to try, writing as if it was a journal. **


	6. Entry 9

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 17:**

It's been forever my old friend! We have tons to catch up on since the last time I wrote. Pam's laid her eggs, and she and Drake are back home in their tank (which has moved to its own room, because my mom said we have no need for a guest room, so it's now the pets room). Luna (my mom's cat) is getting more obsessed with me more and more each day. Morgan is mad because I don't hang out with her as often as I did before. Don, Mikey, Raph, and I are really close now (Leo and I are getting there, since he finally decided to swallow his pride and come hang out with his bros and me two weeks ago). Donnie said that my head is getting a lot better. He and I talk through IM a lot, and I found that he and I have a lot more in common other then favorite color.

He and I like the same genres of music and we like talking about things that his brother's don't really like talking about. He and I also roll play on IM, which is hilarious because we usually make up some crazy situation and we try to work things out. It is a lot of fun!

Cameron won't stop asking me out, and the word 'no' doesn't seem to faze him (or be a part of his trashy vocabulary). It got to the point where I went to our biology teacher and asked her to get another group to switch partners with us. Uh…I'm working with Vanessa now in biology, she and Sheen kinda broke up several days ago, since he suddenly decided to give Morgan a second chance.

I've never seen someone so heartbroken before. It makes me want to yell at Morgan (even though it isn't her fault). So, she and I talk, and it seems to pull her through.

School is the same and stuff, and my parents are planning to have a second honeymoon this summer.

Oh, my mom's birthday was fun. We went to her favorite restaurant and celebrated with my Grandma and Grandpa, and Nana and Papa along with my Aunt Susan, Uncle Paul, Cousin Becky and her husband (other family couldn't make it since they live in different states or over seas).

My mom is still on her diet, which is kinda crazy which this is the longest she's ever been on one. I'm surprised and so is my dad. She said this is the only diet that's ever worked on her and then she mentioned how much of a pot belly I have. Yes, I do have a pot belly, a little one, but that doesn't mean I HAVE to change it.

Oh, Don gave me the stuff tonight. It was amazingly sweet of him; I'm putting it all in front of this entry.

Oh, when the guys visited tonight (all four of them) they actually got me something to celebrate the end of my punishment. Like any other person, I said they really didn't have to, but Mikey said it was okay, and handed me something wrapped in newspaper.

Well, it surprised me when I saw a hand made necklace, and it had every color anybody could think of and some colors were repeated once or twice. Not that I really minded, I thought it was cute and I thanked them for it.

Mikey said it was his idea (he got smacked for that by Raph), and was actually confused when I heard that Leo helped, but I brushed that off and slipped it on (though it didn't really match the dark green dress I was wearing).

We talked about stuff. My mom's party, and Leo started asking questions on how I treat my parents. I told him I try to get along with them and do exactly what they say, but sometimes it is hard. Leo smiled at me, I mean really smile at me, this had been the first time he had ever smiled at me! Wow!

Raph suddenly mentioned a April and Casey. Of course I didn't know who they were, so I stared blankly at him and said 'who?'

He smirked at me before explaining that the guys wanted to introduce me to them, saying they were two other human friends they had. I told them I had to get the okay from my mom and dad (I also mentioned I had to stretch the truth a bit), stating I didn't want to get punished again.

Mikey and Raph laughed at me and called me a wuss. I knew they didn't mean it, but I decided to make them feel guilty, so I pretended to get a little sad. They caught on, but they knew I was faking (darn it). Don and Leo were just shaking their heads at them.

Then Mikey and Raph found my secret stash again, and this time ALL of it was gone before the time they left, since I decided what the heck and the five of us just ate, laughed, and talked.

Then Leo said it was time for them to go on patrol, in which whenever Don was here with just Mikey and Raph he would say it was just time to go. I shrugged it off and gave them all a hug (even Leo, who let me hug him), and said I'd see them next time.

I've gotten used to them leaving with grace; it's like an everyday thing to me now.

I'm going to hit the hay.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I think Don's over throwing Morgan in the spot 'Best Friend in the Entire World.'

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Entries 10 and 11

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 18:**

This morning I woke up, and I knew that everything would go wrong today. My parents already left for work, so no problems from them, but when I got to school, I just knew I wanted to call my mom and ask her to take off from work (after a long paid vacation) to come get me and take me home.

Morgan was pissed at me, and I had no idea why at the time. She just started yelling at me the moment I smiled at her when I walked into the commons area. It made a huge scene, people everywhere, I mean EVERYWHERE were looking straight at us as Morgan cussed and insulted me. She said multiple times that I was one of the worst friends she had ever had because I've been ignoring her lately (when I haven't, I've tried to talk to her every day at least once a day since we've met). Darrell intervened, taking the full blow of her anger by asking if she was PMSing. I took that moment to walk off (and found out later that she was not angry at me, but angry at her parents, who decided that they were getting a divorce). I ignored her the rest of the day. Everything she said to me this morning was weighing me down, and nothing could get it off my mind.

My teachers couldn't help, Darrell couldn't help, Vanessa couldn't help, Cameron was trying to flirt with me by faking sympathy, Morgan _tried_ to apologize but I needed a little space from her so I just basically walked right past her in the hallway. People who felt sorry for me couldn't help, and my consular could not help at all because talking about it made everything worse.

When I got home I did my chores and laid out in bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. I didn't notice Don come until I heard the soft knock on my window. When I opened it, he said it was only going to be him tonight because Raph and Mikey were being punished while Leo went out on patrol solo.

It was somewhat a relief that it was only going to be Don and me tonight.

He knew something was wrong, I could read it on his expression. When he asked me how school was, I broke down. Yup, broke down in front of a guy, something that I'm terrified of doing. I cried till I was howling loudly and snot was running out of my nose.

Don didn't care about the crying, he didn't look at me differently, he was more concerned about me then about the fact I was crying right in front of him. He actually reached out to comfort me when the first sob escaped me, and he continued comforting me long after I stopped.

He truly is one of the greatest friends I've ever had (even if we had known each other for about a month).

He didn't ask a single question about what happened, and I'm glad I got everything out of my system. I thanked him and he only grinned and nodding stating 'that's what friends are for.'

I was smiling the rest of his visit, and getting one on one time with him was actually better then hanging out with him and his brothers. It gave me more time to actually appreciate all he's done for me, starting with my head and to what happened to me today.

Morgan actually called during his visit, I only talked to her for a few moments accepting her apology, and saying goodbye and hanging up. I think things between her and me are going to be really rocky for awhile, or will be forever changed. I don't know.

I guess I won't know until she and I reach that point, but I didn't really care at the moment, because Don was determined to keep me smiling.

I was really disappointed when he said it was time for him to go, but he told me to feel better soon. I told him I would, and he hugged me. I'm usually the one who just flat out gives hugs, so this was a surprise to me, but it was a nice change.

I've never realized how gentle he was. His voice may sounded like my dad's, but Don was gentler with hugging and other things then my dad is. He's like a soft pillow.

I really hope I get to see him again tomorrow.

I don't think I'll be able to sleep much tonight.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

**March 19:**

Today, school stunk. Yup, it really stunk. There was a pep rally; I didn't want to have anything to do with it. The only reason I didn't do anything that would prevent me from going was Vanessa, who was going to be singing the 'The Star Spangled Banner.'

I was so happy for her.

She sang beautifully too, better the half of the other people who usually sang it. Everyone else thought so too. I found a video of her singing online when I got home; I watched it and bookmarked it.

The rest of the pep rally was stupid. One of the up beat teachers tried to keep us from falling asleep by doing chants and announcing the varsity basketball cheerleaders to do one last routine for us.

Morgan was one of those cheerleaders, and she actually fell when trying to do this one complicated cheerleading move. She didn't get hurt, but she was totally embarrassed.

I tuned out everything else, and when I got home I did my chores and checked on Pam and Drake, they seemed a little slow, so I turned on their sunlamp, before I walked to my room and logged onto IM. Don almost IMed me instantly, asking how I was feeling. I told him I was doing better.

He and I talked for awhile, then he suddenly sent me an IM that made me blink.

'_Would you like to come over?'_

This is a historic moment, Don invited me over (after that first incident when I fainted first seeing him and one of his bros). I told him I had to ask my mom, so I called her, in which she didn't ask much about who I was going to be hanging out with, she was mainly worried about if I was going to get home. I said I would text her if I was going to be late. She said yes!

I IMed Don giving him the okay, he said he'd be their in fifteen minutes to get me. I quickly got ready, turning off Drake and Pam's sunlamp, and slipping my cell in my jeans pocket. Don arrived right on time.

It was kinda shocking being carried to their home via rooftop (I'm sorta afraid of heights, which kinda involves the sheep thing that happened in the seventh grade). I really didn't mind when he took me into the sewers. I used to live in a neighborhood that was next door to a sewage treatment plant (which smelled horrible).

I then found why I was invited over.

I met their other human friends, April and Casey. Of coarse, they thought I would be a boy, because Mikey, Raph, and Leo had only mentioned my name to them, nothing more.

April was really nice, and very pretty. Casey, he looked like one of my brother's friend (I think his name is Sticky), and since Raph reminds me a lot of my brother, it didn't surprise me that Raph and Casey were best friends.

But, I was somewhat surprised when I saw how Don was acting around April (who was with Casey). He made it very clear that he liked her, but he also showed that he was happy for Casey and April (it seems kinda weird to me).

But, other then that one thing, I had a lot of fun. Mikey and I played video games (in which he kept on slaughtering me until Raph decided that Don, Mikey, him, and me play a video game in which we could be split into teams). Raph and I were a team, while Don and Mikey were a team. I guess Raph was getting sick and tired of Mikey using my suckish video game abilities to make him feel better after long loosing streaks against Raph.

Don just let me kill him. I don't know why, but I got mad at him. I told him to stop, and just go ahead and use his full video game abilities against me. Raph kept on slaughtering Mikey, and Don and I fought (in which he kept on giving me gaming tips, in which I took them all gratefully) until I finally killed him on my own. I was so proud of myself, and I actually knocked him over when I hugged him.

Mikey and Raph were still out of it when Don and I quit the game. He and I actually went and talked with April and Leo for a bit (I actually failed to notice Casey cheering Raph on while Don and I were playing).

I had to go home about an hour after that. I gave Don a big hug when he set me down on my fire escape. He's officially my best friend in the entire world. I told him so.

He actually blushed, and seeing that I blushed too. I don't know why, but I just did.

He said he's coming over to hang out tomorrow. Cool!

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Entries 12 and 13

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 20:**

Vanessa's mom died. That's what the teachers said in first, third, fourth, and sixth period. They said she died of a stroke suddenly last night. I called her when I got home and I IMed with Don at the same time. It wasn't as hard as I thought, especially because I had Vanessa on speaker.

She's not taking this very well, she loved her mom a lot, and so did her dad.

I told Don the situation through IM, while I was comforting Vanessa over the phone. He gave some sweet advice, and suggested I'd spend time with her today rather with them. It was hard, but I finally decided to ask if she wanted me to be with her.

She politely turned me down, stating she had enough company. I then asked her that I was just a phone call away if she needed me. She said okay, and then stated she had to go help her dad and her mom's best friend out with everything. I said alright and told her to let me know when the service in honor of her mom would be. She told me she would, and then we hung up.

I talked to Don more; it was just sort of a shock to me, and I just needed a way to control my whacked up nerves. He really found ways to cause the confusion to just disappear, in ways I can't even understand. He's just Donnie like that.

Don ended up coming over alone tonight. I really enjoyed it; he helped a lot with getting my thoughts straight. He really is a great guy, I mean really great guy. I can never think of Don any other way, an intelligent, charming, and kind-hearted guy.

It was funny that I started thinking about him when my lit teacher was getting us prepared for our next reading. It was about what we wanted in our dream guy, and my dream guy just suddenly changed from a total prince like figure, to a humble figure. It just suddenly happened during lit, I don't know why, but the perfect guy would remind me of Don. So, I sat quietly during the class, glancing awkwardly at Darrell who was busily talking about his dream girl (who would probably be an alien from outer space by the way he was describing her). I was so confused. Why would all of this suddenly change about a month after I met this amazing guy and his family?

I mean, I dunno…

What in the heck is wrong with me?

Well…he and I talked tonight, but when the stuff from lit started entering my head, I suddenly became so quiet and shy around him. He noticed this too.

It's not like I have a crush on him…

Do I?

I don't think I do???

Everything left my head and everything kinda went back to normal, but I can't help but question myself if I have a crush on him. Yuppers, that question is running through my head now.

I ended him asking questions about April. He was actually pretty shocked when I asked how long he had a crush on her. He just asked me how I knew, and I told him he made it fairly obvious.

He blushed of course, muttering something about taking down a security system with her. I don't know why, but I felt kinda hurt by this. I would never be able to do all that tech stuff like he and April can, I know I'm not that smart. My computer actually makes me cry when it doesn't work for me.

Well, to get off the subject, Don suddenly asked if he could see Pamela and Drake. Almost immediately I got up went through my bathroom that connected to the guest room, grabbed Pam and Drake and carried them to the room. I sat down, setting them down.

Don was like a little kid, watching as Pam suddenly darted off in a direction, while Drake darted in another. I couldn't help but laugh slightly, the way Don was acting just kept me smiling! I don't know why.

We actually had to tear up my room to find them when we suddenly got into a conversation. Drake had an accident under my bed. Not that I minded. I really didn't mind this kind of stuff, it was easy to clean up.

I put them up, and Don and I talked a little while longer, and when it was time for him to go, I started to miss him when he was hugging me. I mean he's gonna be back tomorrow, I really don't get why this kind of stuff is starting to happen.

I'll figure out why this stuff is happening eventually.

I don't want to go to school tomorrow.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

**March 21:**

Darrell asked me out today. It really surprised me, he just walked up to me and asked me out. I turned him down gently. Vanessa is still at home. I doubt a "Get over it" will make her feel better. One her friends actually told me she told her that, I don't remember her name, all I know is that she's naturally a dumb blond before she dyed it chestnut brown. I normally don't say things like dumb blonde, cuz Vanessa's blonde and on honor roll, but geez this girl is the QUEEN of all dumb blondes.

I almost told her that, but decided to hold my tongue and look the other way, while walking to my first period class.

Okay, I think I'm getting a little tired of Cameron trying to ask me out, because this time when he did, I think instead of blurting out a harsh 'no,' I asked 'If I do, will ya leave me the HECK alone!?'

He nodded slightly, in which I groaned. I actually needed to talk to somebody about it, or have someone there (wherever he tries to take me) to keep an eye on us. I told him I'd think about it (he did a little yes thing when I was walking away). I knew the first person I'd choose to help out if I ever said yes to this joker.

I actually asked Don about it on IM.

'_ARE YOU CRAZY!?'_

Was Don's reaction to the entire idea, going into a long list on why I shouldn't say yes to him. Most of them was on how he was the worst guy for me and ending with his rude manners. I actually told him why I was thinking about saying yes, in which he became more frustrated with me.

But he said he would anyways if I said yes and if he started being a jerk then he would intervene. I asked if we could do one of our roll play things, he said no at first. I used my puppy dog pout icon a couple of times. Still didn't work, then I used the sparkly eyed 'please' he still said no.

I gave up, we started to talk a bit more, starting a roll play. Then all of the sudden he writes in brackets _[Fine we can do a roll play thing if you ever say yes to him _

Yeah, I guess he was thinking about it when he said no. Yes! Don's the bestest friend ever.

Cameron called shortly after that, asking if I made up my mind (I actually freaked out a bit, wondering how in the heck did he get my number). I said yes, in which I told Don immeadiatly after talking to him.

He was so not happy with me, and guessed the only reason why I said yes was to get him to intervene. His guess was right, and I said so.

He actually typed in that he 'felt so used.' Then I brought up the video game thing from the other day. Hah! I won that argument quickly, stating he still owed me for being a cheater and letting me beat him for the first hour.

He said he was only trying to be nice, but I told him that was no excuse for what he did. Then we started 'loling.' I wonder if he really laughs out loud when he's loling like I do.

I don't know if I'll ever find that out. Then he told me he had to log off, stating Mikey broke the TV.

I logged off after he did, and did everything I had to do.

Today all four of them were here, and Leo and I are getting closer. He actually smiles around me now, rather then just sit there like a stick's up his butt. He and I had some pretty interesting conversations while Mikey was looking for the latest 'Justice Force' fanart on my computer.

I threatened his life if he was actually looking for the perverted picture fan art. He was offended, and I knew he was faking it, so I just glared at him for a few minutes until he shifted slightly and coughed, before looking for the fan art.

Raph actually found a picture of my brother, and actually asked who he was. I stated simply that he was my brother and that he's a trouble maker.

Leo, Raph, and Mike actually asked why, Don only rolled his eyes, and I just laughed. I told them about my brother being at crossroads, and Mikey was like 'Oh.'

We talked for a while, and Mikey, Raph, and Leo left early, because Don had something to discuss with me (I knew what he wanted to talk about). He asked me when and where my date would be tomorrow. I gave him all the info, stating that if it changes I'd call him.

He said I'd better. I only grinned before hugging him.

Then he left after his brothers, stating that he'd see me tomorrow.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I wonder what Don has planned for tomorrow…

PSS: I'm still not sure if I'm crushing on him...

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Another two entries down, I'm happy about the response for this story!**


	9. Entry 14

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 22:**

-Before Date-

I decided to this entry into two segments, before and after date. Yup, and I'm freaking out. Why did I say 'yes' for a really stupid reason?

Is it because I'm still not sure if I'm crushing on Don or not (I've been thinking about that a lot lately). I'm not the type of person who talks about this stuff with my good friends (especially my freshmen year when Morgan, being stupid and stuff, flat out told the guy I was crushing on that I liked him, and he didn't like me). Morgan and I are on the rigid bridge now, I don't really trust her as much anymore, but I want to work things out with her.

But, anyways, this morning I woke up and checked my email. Mikey sent me an email, so I clicked it and it had a link on it, with the words 'THAT'S ME' above it. I clicked the link.

The link took me to a 'Justice Force' fanart site. The picture on the page was of the 'not-as-famous-but-famous' Turtle Titan. I actually replied to his email with a big fat 'huh?' because I had no clue what he was talking about.

It would be stupid if he really was the Turtle Titan and had just reviled his secret identity to me. I'll ask Don about that later. So, I checked the rest of my email, spamming whatever needed to be spammed, deleting unneeded junk, forwarding girly stuff to Mikey for payback, and replying emails.

My mom knocked on my door telling me to come eat breakfast. It was waffles, and I knew my mom was trying to stop me from going on this date. I told her I'd be fine, and she just stared at me like I was nuts. My dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee, his typical Saturday morning activity, before watching old cartoons on TV.

My dad is the king of all weirdos, but that's why I love him so much.

Oh, my mom also gave up on her diet, since she noticed my dad and I were suffering. She ate waffles with REAL syrup, not any of the sugar free stuff.

Well, after breakfast I did all my Saturday chores, which isn't much, just pick up the living room, dust all electronic devices, and take care of the pets. I had to clean Luna's litter box, and she just sat down and watched me as I did. She's more dog then cat, it's so weird.

She plays fetch. I can throw her favorite toy and she will go get it and bring it right back. I asked Darrell if that was normal (his mom has three cats). He of coarse said no. She also likes to curl up with me when I watch TV.

I think won't stop bugging me because I ignore her majority of the time. She hates Pam and Drake because I pay more attention to them then her.

Speaking of Pamela and Drake, I have no clue when the eggs hatch (note to self, do research on incubation of turtle eggs).

Well, I need to get ready; Cameron will be here in two hours to pick me up.

-After Date-

Don is my hero. Yup, and I doubt I'll ever let him live that down.

Cameron came to pick me up, that was pretty much okay, he was nice to my parents and stuff, but when we left he was all over me. I mean it, he had his arm draped over my shoulder, and he pulled me so close to him. I swear I almost tripped over his feet a couple of times he held me that close.

He and I went to a nice Japanese restaurant. Don was sitting at the table next to us (in disguise of coarse), and he noticed how close Cameron was holding me. So, after Cameron and I were sat down at our table and we had ordered our drinks, Cameron suddenly started asking me all these weird questions.

Some I refused to answer, some I answered in an awkward manner. I mean, this is only the second time he and I had ever gone out together, but geez! I really wanted to take my fork and stab him with it. I chose to glare at the menu, searching for what I wanted to eat.

Our waitress returned, taking our orders quickly before rushing to another table where a two year old had accidentally knocked over his foam cup of lemonade (the poor thing was crying so loudly, I felt so sorry for him). Cameron just rolled his eyes, stating how stupid kids were to me. I just glared at him.

Then these two best friends entered the restaurant. They were two tall muscular boys that would playfully shove each other, so count it as destiny when one shoved the other into our table, knocking both my and Cameron's drinks into HIS lap (I jumped up just in time to save my white skirt from getting wet/stained).

He went berserk, every other word made my ears want to bleed. Everyone in the restaurant were staring straight at Cameron, the two boys, and me. I was blushing out of embarrassment.

Yeah, it was funny, because Don suddenly approached Cameron and the two guys and asked what Cameron's problem was. Cameron just stuttered staring at him, recognizing him. The entire restaurant was quiet when Don turned his gaze to me, and then I knew the roll play was going to commence.

It was HILARIOUS, I'm just glad I'm good at acting because when he suddenly had this furious look on his features, I knew what we were going to do.

It reminded me of one of those TV shows where the popular girl would suddenly go out with one of the dorky main characters just to make their jock ex boyfriend jealous after they dumped her.

He and I argued for a bit, he stated he was thinking about taking me back, but now he doubted it. We made it really believable, I mean it, by the time we were hugging and making up, Cameron was bright red, and he was absolutely pissed at me.

Don and I left after that, and walked a couple of blocks away before we bursted out laughing.

I thanked Don for doing this for me. He just stated simply for me to 'never do it again.' He and I decided to go out for hotdogs.

When I got home by myself though, my parents were slightly questioning, and I told them Cameron was being rude so I ditched him. I remember slipping into my room, and finding Don at my window. I doubt I'll ever keep a straight face around him ever again.

Don and I hung out waiting for his brothers to arrive, but when Mikey arrived his reaction to what I was wearing was 'Aww, she dressed up for us.' I nearly fell off my bed I was laughing so hard. That is until my sides started hurting.

The entire night I was giggling, Raph, Leo, and Mikey thought I was nuts, but Don would tease me. I had no clue Don teased, I'm serious, I had no idea he even knew how to tease. Since he knew me slightly better then his bros, he knew exactly what to do to make me laugh.

It's funny whenever Leo said something weird to me I'd go 'He said (insert word here)' and point and laugh. Raph and Mikey thought I was high, Leo thought I had lost my mind. Don just laughed at me.

Yup, his reward for letting me use him was having the ability to laugh at me. Not that I minded, it was the rude kind of laugh at me, but the 'Kris, you're silly' kind of laugh at me.

I also said a lot of random stuff that made Leo horrified, which made Don, Raph, Mikey, and I laugh like CRAZY when Leo blushed.

Today was fun; I really enjoyed the guys' visit. Though I doubt we're ever going to have a visit like this one ever again.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Still not sure on the crush thing…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Entry 15

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 23:**

Oh…my…GOSH! Today has been the second weirdest day of my entire LIFE! It also had a side dish of total embarrassment. Yeah, it was crazy.

I woke up this morning, to find a that my mother hadn't been calling me for about five minutes to eat breakfast. I investigated immediately, wondering what the heck was going on. There was a note for me on the kitchen table.

'_Kristina,_

_Your father and I are going to see Nana Weaver in the hospital early this morning. She has fallen last night, and we're worried that she had might have broke her hip. We hope you'll be perfectly fine without us home today. We'll probably be home late. Don't think about sneaking out._

_Love, _

_Mom'_

I stood there staring at the note as if it had grown two heads and started flying around the room. This has never happened before; my parents would normally take me with them. Why did they just go and leave me at home!?

Then the phone started ringing, and it was Cameron…I nearly had a cow!

Oh, he wasn't pissed like I left him yesterday. He actually found it quite hot that I would go and _use_ him like that and if things didn't work out between me and Don that he'd be there as the rebound guy.

I hung up on him, and I nearly started screaming my head off.

Instead, I chose to rip up a sheet of paper, and then scream into a pillow.

I did my chores quickly today (thank goodness), and I decided to stay in my pajamas all day. Luna kept trying to bug me, determined to make me happy. She won in the end, by sitting on my chest, curling up, and falling asleep. I think my left eye was twitching as I wanted to pluck her off and put her in her kitty bed, but I knew she'd probably wake up and do the same thing all over again.

I laid there until I got hungry, and after picking up Luna and setting her on my bed, I went to the fridge and dug around for something yummy for my tummy. The only problem is that majority of the food in the kitchen I wasn't allowed to eat (either it was for my dad, mom, and I, or either my dad and mom's, or just either my dad's or mom's). So, I just grabbed a bag of chips, and put a note on the refrigerator letting my mom know to go grocery shopping for my needs.

Hopefully she'll remember. If not, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

Shortly afterwards I logged onto IM, and I saw that Don was on.

The thing is, it wasn't Donnie, it was Mikey.

'_KRISSY!'_

That was his greeting, and I knew from the start that it was not Donnie, because 1) Donnie doesn't call me Krissy, 2) The only time he writes in all caps is when I have done something that really frustrates him, and 3) I've IMed with Mikey before.

Oh yes, I panicked for the first solid five minutes, wondering why and how Mikey had logged in using Don's user name and why he wasn't using his own. I also wondered where Donnie was.

I asked Mikey that stuff, in which he told me that Don was at April's helping her out with something.

That was embarrassing moment number one; I actually wrote what I was thinking.

'_WHAT!?'_

I have no clue why I would say that, I just did, and I was blushing so badly when Mikey IMed me back.

'_So…you like Don do ya?'_

I had no idea how to reply to that, in which he assumed that I liked Donnie. I know which 'like' Mikey meant, the 'like, like' type of like, not the just 'like' type of like. I could feel my heart slamming in my chest, my cheeks become hot, and myself freezing up.

He sent a reply that I really was not prepared for.

'_I KNEW IT!'_

I think that question that has been going through my mind for a while has been answered through that little IM conversation.

I definitely have a crush on Donnie (it took awhile for me to figure that out, weird, huh?).

My best friend…

This is not good…not good at all!

It's not because he's a mutant turtle and all. Gosh, no, I got over that tiny little fact weeks ago. I mean, he likes April (who's with Casey I might add), so this could actually hurt our friendship if I just told him how I feel. I mean…what if he hates me, or what if he doesn't return my feelings?

I doubt I'd be able to live with him knowing that info if he didn't return it. So, I made Mikey promise never to tell Don (and try to hide what we had talked about).

He promised.

But I still couldn't help but feel nervous. I mean, what if Donnie still finds out?

Well…it's time for embarrassing moment number two. Don came straight over after he was done with whatever he was doing with April. So, when I was pacing around in my bedroom my pajama pants fell down (they're a little too big on me). I didn't know he was at the window when I was pulling up my pants, but when I turned to look at my window, he was wide eyed and staring.

I was blushing so badly, I nearly tripped over myself getting to the window. I have never seen any of the guys blush before, so seeing Donnie blush made me blush even more.

I actually heard my heart pounding in my head.

He coughed slightly, before I backed up allowing him to enter my room.

There was an awkward silence for about three minutes, until he finally said something. He asked how my day was and I told him (telling him little about what Mikey and I talked about through IM, though I did tell him Mikey had signed in on his user name). Donnie just became quiet.

I mean really quiet, and I have no idea why.

The quietness ended when he asked another question, as if he was trying to stay off the subject of Mikey signing in on his IM screen name.

The awkwardness went away nearly ten minutes after that. Don and I were talking about friends and stuff (I then suddenly remembered about Vanessa's mom funeral tomorrow). Then, we got into a conversation about favorites (he just suddenly brought it up).

I bet right now, my crush is sitting in his room (or lab) knowing about majority of my favorite things.

Yeah…

Leo and Raph didn't come over today, Mikey didn't say why, he just stated they were at it again. So, I sat there with a pout on my face for a bit. I really wanted to know what that meant, but Mikey and Don really didn't want to tell me.

I noticed every so often, Donnie would glance at Mikey, a slightly peeved look on his features. I think Mikey's gonna be in trouble when he gets him.

I really hope Mikey remembered to delete that stuff. I think I might die if Donnie found out.

Fifteen minutes after noticing that, Donnie and I decided to torture Mikey with some of the music he hates. He just sat there covering where his ears would be, and refused to listen.

That is until Luna snuck into the room with my dad's favorite pair of socks. Mikey noticed her in an instant, and after Mikey noticed her, Don and I looked at her as well.

She wanted to play.

I gave in after she sat the socks down at my feet and meowed (completely oblivious to Donnie and Mikey). I threw the socks at Mikey's feet, and he was about to blurt out something when Luna scurried after the socks and picked them up.

That's when Luna noticed them, and it was so funny, because she dropped the socks and started sniffing Don and Mike's legs. She then darted right out of the room.

I laughed my butt off, I actually fell off my bed, I was laughing so hard. I also hit my head on my dresser.

Donnie started freaking out. I mean, it looked like he was going to murder either me, or my dresser all because I hit my head. I just giggled as he checked my head and when he sighed with relief, he commenced to scold me to be more careful.

Donnie is so CUTE when he cares.

About an hour of more hanging out, Mikey and Donnie left.

I have to be up early tomorrow to go to a funeral.

Dang it.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**This was the hardest entry to write…**


	11. Entries 16 and 17

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, or Orlando Bloom, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 24:**

I'm depressed. I felt really bad for Vanessa, sitting with her family as people talked about her mom when she was alive, her mom's urn sitting between an arrangement of flowers and a picture of her mom. I just sat next to Sheen, who had the nerve to come (and bring Morgan I might add), to see his ex girlfriend in her time of need. 

After the funeral, Vanessa actually needed me to drag her to the bathroom, she was crying so badly. Morgan followed me into the bathroom, and started bugging me about something in which I turned, told her that Vanessa needed me more the she did, and turned back to Vanessa.

I could feel Morgan glaring at me. I think she's jealous that Vanessa and I are close friends now, and I keep her out of the loop half the time. 

I don't really get into my life at home with friend's anymore, especially since I met Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey. I've lost a small group of my friends because of them, except Darrell, Vanessa, Morgan, Sheen, and two other people I don't mention in here because ninety-nine percent of the time they are boring. All my ex boyfriend's I was still friends with, gone, Brian, a guy I went on dates on but we weren't officially together, gone. My fake friends are definitely gone. 

I remember when I had to leave, how happy Vanessa was when I hugged her. She thanked me, for what reasons, I don't know, but it felt good when my mom and I left.

I'm glad Spring Break has started anyways, I get to stay in my pajamas all day! Like yesterday (but I'm never going to where those pj bottoms anymore). When I got home, I actually changed into the darkest colored pajamas I have, and I got on IM.

Don was on, and not Mikey on Don's username.

Okay, so, Don IMs me, and we start with the 'hey, how are you?' I told him I was depressed, and he asked why. I really don't know why I'm depressed, I just am 'cause I am. I just said 'idk.' He got really worried, I mean so worried that he just messaged that he was coming over. 

I just gaped when he suddenly logged off. 

Thank gosh, my mom left to go be with Nana Weaver to help schedule her hip surgery, because I logged off IM, fell out of my computer chair freaking out.

I actually said out loud that my 'crush' was coming over. I actually tried to look nice in my pajamas. I combed my hair and pulled it up nicely, before sitting on my bed. 

I never acted this way about a crush, what I usually did was admire the guy from afar for awhile, then going up to him about a month later and told him I liked him. Of course, I could not admire Don from afar, so I stuck to looking nice for him. I mean, even though I don't want him to find out about my crush, the part of me that argues with that sometimes takes control.

Well...when Don showed up, he was sweet, I mean really sweet. He let me talk majority of the time, rather then having a long conversation, with us exchanging words back and forth. He listened to every word I said, sitting across from me on my bed.

Another thing that is odd about my crush on Don is that I can talk to him instead of stuttering and blushing. Well, sometimes I can't help but blush whenever he says something that makes me _want_ to tell him how I feel. 

Just sitting with him was enough, right now. 

Well, after a few hours, Raph came over. It would just be Don, Raph, and I tonight (well, until Leo finished patrol). It was fun…I really wish my brother would be more like Raph, instead of the drug attic that got himself arrested. 

Well…when Leo showed up it seemed different (not the bad different, rather then the good different). Leo and I are actually friends now; he actually patted my shoulder and smiled when he entered. 

Oh, I found out that Mikey is really the Turtle Titan, and tonight was one of the Justice Force patrols that he's a part of.

We actually talked about it, and I learned how the Turtle Titan came to be. Right now…I still think Darrell is more obsessed with sci-fi rather then Mikey with comics. 

But…while we were hanging out I suddenly got a phone call from my cousin Becky. Uh, yeah…we found out that her husband, Brandon had to go on a huge business trip for the company he worked for. She was worried that he wouldn't be home on time to see the birth of their first kid, seeing as she is due in the next couple of weeks. Hehe, yeah…I had no idea how to calm her down in that situation. 

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were staring at me like I was nuts after I hung up. I blushed of coarse (because Don was sitting next to me), and struggled to start a whole new conversation. They bought it. 

Well…after that, we hung out for about an hour more, before Don, Raph, and Leo had to go. 

I blushed when Don hugged me goodbye. 

When they were gone, I just sat on my bed with hundreds of thoughts running in my head. Most were about Don…don't know why, it's just happening. 

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Yeah, I think my crush on Don is stronger then I originally thought

**March 25:**

Don to me right now is like Orlando Bloom to the millions of fan girls out in the stinking world. I blame thinking about Don before I went to sleep, because in such a short amount of time, a little crush has grown into a wild fire that cannot be destroyed once the first spark has be set. 

It's all Mikey's fault, too, for saying something that made me realize I like, like Donnie. Uh-huh, he is so going to get it from me next to he and I are alone. 

It's about, three twenty-seven AM right now, which means about twenty minutes ago I woke up from a dream about Donnie. Oh yes, its one of those impossible dreams that fan girls believe will come true (which never does and their poor hearts are crushed), and knowing my dream it would never come true. 

Basically, my dream was about me spilling my guts to Don telling him how I feel, only to receive a surprise that he returned them. Yeah, oh yeah, totally UNBELIEVABLE, that will never happen in one million years (much longer then that). I mean, come on! Don likes April, I mean, she's perfect for someone like him, even though she's taken by Casey, Don and April would still be an amazing couple. Me, I'm just a moody teenager that beat up Jake Tomlin in the fifth grade for stealing Amanda Crawl's lunchbox because he thought it was cool (which was way before I moved). Plus, I'm not all that smart (as I said before), I actually don't understand half of what he's saying when he's talking about his inventions, but it's like total poetry to listen to (I love his voice so much –drool-). 

I can't pronounce half the words Donnie says! I just don't get it…I mean, I could have a crush on any of them, Mikey, Leo, or Raph (even though it's sick, seeing as he reminds me of my bro), why Don? 

My brain hurts…I need some sleep.

-

Okay, I slept on everything…

I still don't have any answers as in why I feel what I feel about Don.

-

After that quick entry, my mom called me for breakfast. Yeah, she also suggested me to get a job. 

I interpreted that I HAVE to get a job before the break's over. Uh-huh, right after breakfast I logged on IM, and someone suddenly found that someone added me to their list. I accepted of course, knowing I could block them if they are total freakish stalkers. 

Somebody gave April my email address. Yeah…she suddenly IMed me.

'_Hey Kris, its April!'_

Yeah, she and I talked for awhile. It was kinda fun talking to a woman who is older then me (that's not anybody's mother), but I suddenly told her that my suggested me getting a job. 

She offered me one! As an employee in her antique shop, but hey it's a job! 

All I needed was get a letter of recommendation filled out. She said she could call the guys and ask one of them to escort me to her shop/apartment. That was when Don logged on and well…April and I were thinking the same thing.

We were in a three way conversation, and poor Donnie was so confused! All he was writing was '…' throughout majority of the conversation. He did do the little blushy icon, which made me to a 'aww' icon and a 'glomp' icon on Don. 

Yeah, it was fun…

Then April asked him to take me to her shop. He of course asked why, and she stated why. 

He said he would, then he asked what time. April said anytime today would be good. 

I told them I had to go right after that and for Don to call me when everything was set up, because I had to get ready. I never looked so good after a thirty-minute rush to get ready! Yup, my mom walked in and saw me looking so nice, she asked why.

I told her I was going to find a job, so I had to look nice. She just nodded, staring at me cluelessly for a few minutes before stating she was going to visit Nana. 

She left after that, and that's when Don called.

He said he was about to leave to come pick me up. I said sure. 

When he got there, I swear his jaw dropped. I was blushing like crazy. 

He did regain composure (thank goodness), and he took me to April's. Yeah, still kinda freaked out of being carried via roof top, but it is getting less frightening…I think? 

When we got there, April just smiled and welcomed us in, she then dragged me down to the shop, while Donnie stayed up there (apparently having to fix something). 

Well, she gave me the stuff for me to get all my recommendations for, I just smiled and thanked her. 

A sudden serious expression suddenly crossed her features. I was seriously confused by that, wondering what was going on. 

She told me Mikey had told her. I knew immediately what she was talking about, and I was blushing like crazy. She then pulled me aside and told me how she knew Donnie was crushing on her. 

I just couldn't believe it, she knew Don was crushing on her…but she wouldn't say anything to him? How he made it so obvious? 

She just patted my shoulder, before stating that I should tell him how I felt. I told her I couldn't. I really can't, not until I find out if my feelings are just childish or not, not just some stupid fake feeling because he cared about me more then any other guy friend I've ever had, and how he was so sweet to me when we first met even though we were total strangers.

I mean…all my other guy friends, I took the chance of hurting them and myself, but Donnie, I didn't want to hurt him…I've hurt too many of my exes, it's not funny. 

She dropped the subject after all I told her, but she kept this knowing smile on her lips, as if she knew something that I didn't know. 

I don't remember the rest of the evening after that, especially after Donnie took me home we hung out. I don't remember what we did, or talked about. My mind was buzzing about that smile that April gave me…that knowing smile, that she knew something wonderful that I didn't. I really want to know, but I know I couldn't bug her about it, because I'd bet she'd say that I have to find out on my own.

I wish life wasn't so complicated.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Mom said Morgan invited me over to hang out tomorrow, and she said I would. 

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**The last entry almost made me cry while I was writing it…**


	12. Entry 18

March 26:

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 26:**

Why me? Oh, why me, oh why me, oh why me?

Morgan kept on trying to see what I have been doing lately. Oh yes, she wanted every single detail. I told her if I told her she'd probably get bored. She said she wouldn't. So I lied the biggest lie I have ever had the chance to lie. Uh-huh, she shut me up after two minutes before we just sat there in her living room.

Talk about awkward.

I did tell her I was getting a job. She then asked where and if there were any more jobs available, since she said we should work together and check out guys. Well…I told her there was only one slot open. She stared at me blankly with those piercing black eyes of hers, before she stated that I couldn't get the job.

Yeah, she thinks she can control my LIFE. I mean, who does she think she is telling me what I can and can't do!

Well…I was so upset I don't really remember the rest of the visit until it was time to go get my letter of recommendation signed. Morgan's mom was one of the first to sign it!

It took about an hour to get every signature I needed, and I'm going to give it to April tomorrow!

Yeah…too bad the good mood never lasts.

I bumped into Cameron, and he was acting VERY disturbing. It seemed that he knew I was going to be passing the particular spot I walked by, and started following me! He actually started talking to ME like we were DATING. He called me 'babe' and all those other stupid pet names.

I nearly started begging for a miracle to happen just to get him AWAY from me.

I got the miracle…but it was the miracle that I couldn't even imagine (like hoping for his mother to call and make him go home). It's more like my crush being topside looking for something to increase the memory on his lab top and noticing me before I noticed him.

Yeah, it just proves that I really shouldn't tell him how I feel, because he's just so amazing.

Well, all Don had to say was 'hi' to me before Cameron darted off freaking out (because he still thought Don and me were really dating). Yeah, I was blushing when he looked at me, glancing over his sun glasses before stating 'I hope you weren't going on a date with him again.'

I started laughing after that, laughing at the memory of Morgan bleaching her hair every time her natural colored hair (which was a raven color) started showing, laughing on every stupid thing Cameron said to me, and laughing at myself for no reason. Don just stared at me before asking if I was okay (which made me laugh even more).

Oh yeah, Don actually dragged me to the nearest park and made me sit down. He actually touched my forehead seeing if I had a fever. He then went and asked me if I was getting enough sleep.

I told him I had been having trouble sleeping lately. I didn't tell him why, because it involved how I was crushing on him, and how dreams about him kept waking me up. Yeah…he didn't ask any further questions and stared at me for a few seconds.

It's not like I didn't mind, but I mean, having my crush just stare at me like almost made me blurt out how I feel. So, I just smiled at him in a silly way and asked why he was staring at me. He suddenly looked away. I don't get why he did, but he did.

After that, I invited him over to my apartment (since my mom would be with my Nana and stuff). It was funny how he agreed without me having to beg him or anything. Before…I HAD to beg him, now…I dunno.

Well…he and I started walking, and I couldn't help but study him from the corner of my eye. He was wearing his disguise, but I've never really took the time to really look at it. It looked very comfortable for days like this. Though I have seen, some of my classmates dress like Donnie is during the summer.

The light coloring reminds me of how sweet Don is, too.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Donnie suddenly asked why I was staring at him. I looked down to the ground blushing so badly, all I could focus on were how scuffed up my shoes were.

That is until I tripped. Yeah, me being my klutzy self tripped over air.

The only thing is that I didn't fall on my face, or at all in that matter, Don caught me before my knees even touched the ground. I remembered him helping me get my center of balance again, then I turned my head towards him and then…

ZAP!

Nothing but sparks when our eyes met. Yeah, I'm crushing on him and stuff, but the truth is I've never had felt sparks before, I've claimed I have, but I never really felt them before today.

My cheeks felt so HOT!

Yeah, and then when I snapped out of it, he and I were walking to my apartment.

And he hadn't had a clue that he's all I've truly been thinking about since that moment in time (it took me forever to remember the Morgan stuff). I really can't get Don out of my head, and it's so funny how I'm not sick of it yet.

It's like when he and I were eating a small snack together, we did nothing more then talk. I mean, I still don't understand why my crush on him is so different then other guys, I really don't.

Don asked me a few questions, one of which was my birthday. I actually told him my birthday, in which he stated was about two months and two days away. I smiled and told him that I knew. He asked me what I wanted.

I told him I really didn't know. He just smiled and nodded.

It was just me and Don tonight also. He and I just sat in my room, and it was just silent. Not like the awkward kind of silence, just the type of silence where we can just sit there and just…I don't really know how to explain it…but I really liked it. My parents do this kind of stuff all the time, and they tell me how much they enjoy it. I never really understood why until now.

And tonight when he left…I didn't want to say good-bye.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I wish my time with Don today didn't have to end…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Entries 19 and 20

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 27:**

Good morning…I actually slept through the entire night last night. Well, I still dreamed about Don, but I actually SLEPT! Yeah, and my dad took off work today. My brother is doing well from what I've heard from my parents and that he's being well behaved.

My dad visits him every chance he gets to, my mom goes once a week, and I only go if my brother wants to see me (which isn't as often as I expected). I never really asked him why, but it's not really my business to ask him why he doesn't.

Yeah, I think he has learned his lesson, and I also bet he won't be any trouble for his parole officer. At least I hope he won't…

Well…my mom didn't have to yell for me this morning for breakfast this morning because I'm going to April's around elevenish (it's about quarter after ten right now), Donnie said he'd meet me in front of the complex.

My dad won't shut up on how proud he is of me on how I decided to get a job.

He said that when I walked out of my room this morning. I just smiled and sat down and helped myself to a couple slices of bacon and toast, and a tall glass of apple juice.

My dad and I had a small conversation. He told me Nana was getting her hip surgery tomorrow and that I'd be on my own for breakfast and lunch. I told him I'd be fine, and he just smiled at me.

Yeah, shortly after I polished off my breakfast I ran to my room to get ready (which didn't take very long), and so here I write, waiting for Don. Yup…just writing and waiting for Donnie.

I'm going to check if Mike's on IM.

* * *

Today was my first day of work! All I needed to learn was how to work the cash register and how to wrap the fragile stuff. But, it was fun, April and I had a few laughs. Casey visited the shop to check on April and didn't remember meeting me for like the first five minutes.

Yeah, it was pretty hilarious watching as he got really worried and dragged April to a corner, and when she smacked him stating that the guys met me before I met the two of them. Casey just glanced at me, a blank look on his face before it finally dawned on him (I think it's because my hair was down and I wasn't wearing a skirt with leggings underneath). Yeah, April and I laughed at him for a good fifteen minutes before a customer showed up.

But, yeah, it was fun.

Well, Don showed up to walk me home (he's just too sweet!), and well he and I talked a bit while walking home. He asked how my day was and I said it was great and then I asked how was his day.

He said it was stressful, considering that Mikey was trying to educate Raph and Leo on the fun of Instant Messenger. From how Don explained it, Mikey's plan didn't really work out and Raph and Leo totally beat the crap out of him.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was just plain funny. Yeah, and then Donnie suddenly blurts out of nowhere that my laugh is contagious. I just blinked at him for a good few seconds wondering if he was interpreting in the good way or bad way.

I didn't noticed I stopped walking until he turned to me, staring at me blankly behind his shades (you know what, Don looks pretty darn good in his disguise). He and I kept staring at each other before I finally interpreted what he meant by my laugh.

Yeah, I was still frozen in my spot when Don walked over to me, grabbed my arm and started guiding me to my apartment complex. Well, the first thought that screamed in my head was 'Oh…my…gosh! He's totally holding my arm!' Yeah, I was blushing so badly and I was so happy the sun was setting (because my blush wasn't really noticeable when Don would glance back at me). Yeah…

I didn't hang out with any of the guys tonight. It kinda made me sad, but April did say I was invited to a little get together after work tomorrow at her place (just to hang out with the guys and stuff) and if it was okay with my parents if I could sleep over. I'm actually hoping that my parents will let me stay over there! It would be so cool if they said yes!

Oh, Morgan and I chatted on IM. She's still not really happy about me getting a job without her, and I told her she could always get one at her aunt's shop.

She started cussing me out then, and it startled me a bit. Yeah, and just as she was cussing me out…Donnie logged on and messaged me. Uh-huh, when Don's message popped up saying 'hi' Morgan suddenly pulled me in a three way conversation with Sheen (who actually joined in the cussing). I was so upset because they kept on saying how much of a horrid friend I was and that I should have kept a promise that I never even MADE.

Yeah…I took the liberty to minimize their conversations and talked to Don. I could feel my eyes burning slightly, and my typing was pretty sloppy.

It's funny how Don could tell something was wrong through and IM conversation. I kept on hearing the dings from the other conversation when I got the message with him asking what was wrong. Yeah…I told him what was wrong.

Donnie is just so amazing. He told me exactly what I should do.

I blocked Morgan and Sheen on IM, and well…it made me feel a little better. Don and I talked for a good hour until he had to go.

Yeah…

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I really hope I don't bump into Morgan tomorrow…

* * *

**March 28:**

My parents' were hesitant, but they said yes for me to hang out April's tonight (I'm sitting at the kitchen table right now, listening to Raph, Mikey, and Casey argue over what movie we should watch). Yeah, Leo and Splinter are talking while April is sitting at the table with me reading one of her favorite books (Don is downstairs fixing her water heater).

But work was fun…well…fun until Morgan and Sheen had the nerve to show up. Yeah, and the only reason they came was to harass me. Morgan was busily trying to make me want to quick by pointing the tiniest little things, like if something didn't seem pretty good to look at. Sheen was just glaring at me agreeing with her (this all happened when April was upstairs for a few seconds). Well…it got to the point where Sheen purposely tried to break something and I actually pointed to the door and asked them to leave.

Morgan just stated if she couldn't stay at where I worked then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. I was really surprised about what I said to her.

"_Who needs a jerk of a friend like you anyways, Morgan?" _

She was so mad. She glared at me before turning on the heels of her bright pink pumps, and Sheen followed after her like a puppy dog. Yeah, April came down right when they left and she noticed their body language. She asked what happened, I just told her what happened the night before and what was going on then.

We haven't talked about what happened since then, and I'm partly glad.

This isn't the first time Morgan and I have ever had a fight like that, but I highly doubt like all those other times that I'll take her back as a friend (because she usually comes back to me because all her other friends are boring as heck).

So…I worked until closing time, and after closing the shop, I went upstairs with April to set everything up (and put my duffle bag in her room). It didn't take very long, and afterwards she and I just sat around waiting for the guys and Casey…

Oh, Don just came back up!

* * *

April had to choose the movie. It was hilarious, because Casey, Mikey, and Raph were taking too long, so April just picked some random DVD and stuck it in the DVD player. It was a kid's movie, and Mikey, Casey, and Raph were horrified by what movie it was. Yeah, it was funny because they sat through it like men.

Yeah…it was so funny. But anyways, afterwards April, Don, Leo, Splinter, and I talked while Raph and Mikey decided to play some violent video game and Casey watched.

Yeah…then everybody had to go. Don beat me at hugging him, he hugged me before I hugged him (he snuck behind me and gave me the hug from behind, the cheater), but I beat everybody else, but Don.

Oh, for someone who is a parent, Splinter is pretty funny, while my parents are not funny at all.

After the guys left, I actually ran to April's room to grab my pjs when April was walking them out (she told me to). I changed in the bathroom.

Yeah, I have this weird feeling that the guys are just going to randomly show up and scare the crud out of us.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I'm in the deep mood for a musical…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Thanks for such a great response! **


	14. Entry 21

March 29:

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, I also don't own any movies mentioned (well, in tape/DVD form I do, but I don't own the rights to them), but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 29:**

It's one o'clock in the morning and the guys (plus Casey) had joined (more like CRASHED) our sleep over. Yup, and the way the found a way to join it was by playing a prank on us.

April and I were in the middle of a musical ("The Sound of Music"), and we couldn't help but sing along with it. April was acting like it had been FOREVER since she got to spend time with another female like this. I bet it has been too, after meeting Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie, it has to be hard to have a social life. But, having the guys in a weird way makes up for the loss of a social life, because they're just so great (well…Donnie's not just great, he's AMAZING!).

Well…anyways April and I were singing along with one of the best songs (out of key I might add) when the entire apartment went pitch black. It scared me, not to the point of screaming, but I jumped like five feet out of my seat and found my butt feeling sore when I landed on the ground.

April just jumped two measly inches.

Okay…well, April suddenly got up to walk to her room to grab her flashlight. I just sat there wondering what in the heck was going on. Yeah…and when April got back to the room with her flashlight she asked if I wanted to stay where I was when she went to go check the fuse box.

There was now way in H-E-double hockey sticks would I stay in that room by myself. Nope, I would rather die at the hands of some crazy axe murderer then be alone in an apartment I wasn't really acquainted with by myself.

I went downstairs with her. I had to stay close to her because I was so absorbed in not falling down her stairs and breaking my neck (my parents would not be happy about that). Well, when we did get to our destination (the fuse box), I couldn't help but have the feeling that April and I were being watched.

I really, really wish I didn't brush that feeling off.

Okay, so anyways, April was using the flashlight to see if anything was wrong with the fuse box.

The moment she opened the little door to it, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and someone hoist me up in the air.

I screamed of course, and April panicked ignoring the fuse box for a few moments to shine the flashlight IN MY EYES to see what was going on.

I found out who grabbed me from behind when she suddenly started glaring this sisterly type glare and blurted out 'Michelangelo, put her down, NOW!'

Yeah, Mikey was laughing at me when he set me on my feet, while April turned and took care of the fuse box (the master switched had just been switched off). She flipped the switch and the power went on, and that's when we found that not only Mikey was down there, but Leo was down there too. He was just grinning stupidly at me and April.

She and I didn't found out until like five minutes later Don, Raph, and Casey were in on everything too (it was weird how I wasn't surprised that Donnie was involved, I mean he is a guy and all). Well…we got upstairs to see Don, Raph, and Casey in April's apartment.

Yeah, the only reason April and I were pranked was because Raph, Mikey, and Casey were getting revenge on April choosing the movie "Cinderella" and they pranked me because they thought it would be funny. I really don't know why Don and Leo were in on it, I'll probably never know. All I do know is that I can NEVER stay mad at those two (especially Don).

April and I never got to finish our musical, but it was okay, because I was still recovering from the shock that Mikey had put me through.

So, that was when the guys and Casey joined the sleepover.

Oh, yeah, Mikey read my journal, too. I didn't know he was until I noticed it was missing along with him (he locked himself in the bathroom). Yeah, I did get my journal back, but I had to ask Donnie to get it back for me (when I tried to myself Mikey just ignored me and was laughing). Maybe I shouldn't have brought it here, because then I wouldn't have to be so freaked out about my crush on Donnie being let out, because for all I know everyone BUT Donnie could know.

Well…anyways, Donnie got my journal back. Yeah, all he did was knock on the door, pretended like he needed to use the bathroom and snatched it out of Mikey's hands when the door opened. I just can't believe Mikey fell for that. When Donnie gave it back to me I decided to write this down real quick.

* * *

It's morning…yay. I'm tired, too. It's funny because everyone decided to camp out in the living room. Mikey was mad because I took his 'claimed' spot on the couch. I just told him his name wasn't on it and to stop being such a baby about it (plus he OWED me). I just didn't know that Donnie slept on the…I dunno what it's called but it's like the back of the couch, but he was on the top of it, and Raph was sleeping on the floor like where I would step if I wanted to stand up.

The only reason why April decided this was because she didn't want me to be the only girl sleeping a room of guys (talk about awkward) so, she dug out a sleeping bag and slept about five feet away from the couch.

Raph snores so loud!

Yeah, I really shouldn't be complaining, since I think I'm as bad as him when I snore.

Yeah…so…everyone went to sleep right after I wrote that first part of this entry. I think what I'm probably going to do when I get home is sleep.

Oh…someone had to shake me awake for breakfast this morning, and it wasn't a surprise that April sent Donnie to wake me up. I think I caused a few problems when he tried to wake me up, because when I did wake up I was hugging his arm. He and I really didn't make eye contact since then.

Oh, well, gotta end this part, I'm going home soon.

* * *

I slept for a good two hours when I got home, then I got up and did my chores then I just sat in bed for a few hours, until Raph and Donnie stopped by. It really surprised me that Donnie came, considering what happened this morning. I apologized to him for it, but he went on and said it wasn't my fault.

When he was saying that he touched my shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze, and shivers were going up and down my spine as I was fighting back the urge to blush my face off.

Yeah, Raph, Don, and me talked about stuff for a while until they had to leave. Donnie was out first, but Raph chose to stay to talk to me for a bit in private.

I am so going to kill Mikey.

Raph knows about how I feel, and me, being frustrated asked who else knew. What I was assuming was almost right; everyone but Don AND Splinter knows I'm crushing on Donnie! Raph said Leo was okay with it, in which I let out a big fat 'huh' with a side of 'what the heck!?'

Yeah…then Donnie peaked in my room to get Raph moving.

I really, really hoped Donnie didn't hear any of our conversation.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: My life sucks…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Entries 22 and 23

March 30:

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**March 30:**

Today is the last day of spring break. I'm kinda saddened by it, but its okay, there's only a few weeks left before summer vacation.

Yeah…well, this morning I woke up, sat in bed petting Luna until my mom called me for breakfast, only to leave afterwards with my dad to visit Nana. My family knows I hate hospitals, so, that's kinda why I haven't been going up there to visit my Nana (she understands, she hates them too). The only time I think I'll ever be in the hospital is when I HAVE to be in one.

Well…I decided to lay on the floor and take Pam and Drake out of their tank to crawl around for a little while. I'm proud that I didn't loose either of them! Then, I did all my chores, and got online.

I checked my email, and got yet another one of those emails from Mikey with a picture of the Turtle Titan. I just rolled my eyes, clicked the link, took a quick glance of the picture before replying 'It looks nice, Mike' and sending it to him. I then commenced to log onto IM.

Donnie was on, and I messaged him. Yeah, he said hi back, and we talked through IM for a little while. He and I actually started talking about food. I found myself getting hungry after that, but I stayed on until he had to go (Mikey broke the TV or somethin' when he logged off), but when he was still on we were talking about movies and stuff. It was fun.

Well…that was when he had to log off, and before he did, he said that he'd be a little late, so Leo, Raph, and Mikey would be there before him. After he logged out, I just sat there blinking before I blurted out 'Oh, crap!'

I knew exactly what would happen when those three showed up, and I was dreading for that moment in time. Oh gosh! I was dreading it while eating lunch, I was dreading it while watching TV, and I was dreading like five minutes before they got there.

But, it was weird what I was dreading didn't come true. Yeah, they didn't even get on the topic of me liking Donnie (very, very surprising indeed). Mikey just kept asking if I saw his picture, over and over and over again (even though I said yes after the first time). Then Raph went and SMACKED him in the back of the head.

I laughed so hard at Mikey after that, and soon enough Raph joined in, too. Leo was just rolling his eyes and shaking his head (he's such a party pooper). Mikey was sitting there with the BIGGEST pout on his face.

Five minutes after that, Don shows up. Yeah, things got REALLY fun when Donnie showed up, because that was when I felt that Raph and Mikey were going against me by teasing me about the girly things in my room.

I actually pointed out that I was a girl and that my room could be girly if I wanted it to be, and they just kept going! I don't know why, but it really made me want to CHANGE my room.

That was when both Don and Leo told them to knock it off. I just sighed after that and commented how mean Raph and Mikey could be sometimes. Mikey got really offended by that, I mean so offended that he TRIED to prove me wrong by attempting to hug me.

Um…let's just say that his try failed, I mean, really failed. He didn't even close to hugging me because Don chose that exact moment to sit between us (only milliseconds after Mikey declared he was going to hug me). He hugged Donnie instead.

This kinda upset Mike, and he actually asked Don for an explanation when he pulled back from hugging him. Don didn't exactly have one. Yeah, he just stayed quiet for a few moments, and then stated that he wanted to sit there.

Between me and Mikey…

When Mikey was about to hug me…

That made me blush so badly, that I couldn't fight all of it back.

After all that happened, things cooled down, Mikey got on the computer, while Don, Leo, Raph, and I just talked.

Well…about an hour after that, the guys left.

Yeah, I then got a call from my mom stating that she and dad would be late coming home and for me not to stay up to much later.

I really don't wanna go to school.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I want chocolate

* * *

**March 31:**

I got ISS today. My parents aren't too happy 'bout it either, well actually they're half happy half mad. So, this is going to be my last journal entry until the summer starts (I'm going to be seventeen then, so no celebrating with you, unless my parents give me you as a small portion of my b-day gift). Yeah, but I'm glad I got ISS, because I hope Cameron will stop bugging me after I broke his nose.

Okay, I'm walking down the hallway to my first period class, minding my own business, and then suddenly Cameron comes up beside me and corners me at the lockers. I would have just pushed him out of the way, said something rude to him, and went to class, but he had something planned. Uh-huh, he actually got in this pose that made me know he was about to at least try to kiss me, and well…I tried to stop him, I really, really did, but when I felt his hot, smelly breathe on my lips I panicked. I shoved him, and threw a left hook (my eyes were closed so I had no clue if I was going to hit him or not) and then I heard this sickening crack and then the clearing of a throat.

I knew I was in trouble when I saw our principle standing there, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me.

That was when I got ISS.

Cameron didn't bother me at all during the day, and Vanessa was at school! She and I talked all through lunch, and I asked how she was feeling, she said better. Then the day was boring after that.

Yeah…so, after school I went straight to work. I told April what happened, and she just stated that he got what was coming to him.

Work was okay, we got a handful of customers before I had to go home (the shop was conveniently placed a short distance between my parents' apartment and the school), and so when I got home I did my quick chores and did my homework when Don showed up.

Tonight it was just me and Don.

I told Don about the ISS thing and Cameron and he was relieved that I finally did something about him. Yeah, I just grinned at him stating that I should have done something about Cameron a LONG time ago.

That was when he and I had another one of those silent times, where he and I would just sit there just enjoying the quiet.

After a while of that, Donnie had to go. He beat me at hugging tonight, and I guess he and I hugged more then just a few seconds.

He smells good (for somebody who lives in the sewers). I was blushing full blast (I didn't realize that until Don left. Then, I couldn't help but think about him.

I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Don said he'd do the same thing he did last time with the journals…he's so sweet!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Entry 24

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**May 28:**

My punishment has been lifted earlier then I expected. YES! It's only cooler because I'm seventeen now. Yeah, my mom just handed it to me stating that my punishment had been lifted (about fifteen minutes ago after eating cake with both her and dad).

Yeah, that was only part of my gift; I also got a new stereo and a couple of gift cards. Well, updated news, Becky had her baby, it was a little boy, and unfortunately, her husband couldn't come and witness the birth of their first kid (so my mom videotaped it).

He's so beautiful!

I'd usually wouldn't be talking about a baby like that, because my younger aunts had at least three kids in one year last year (they're my brother's little sisters that live back where I used to live before I moved here in the seventh grade), but this is cousin BECKY I'm talking about. My mom had never pictured her marrying her husband or settling down to start a family because the way she would literally itch for adventure if she was forced to stay somewhere for long periods. Yeah, that was until she met her husband on one of her travels (in which my Aunt Susan and Uncle Paul would worry if she would ever come back home, but in the end she did).

Yeah, but anyways…a pause on cousin Becky and her love story.

Well…anyways, my crush on Donnie is now enormous, and now it's getting harder to keep my feelings towards him secret anymore. Master Splinter knows about the crush now, in which I panicked thinking that he would not be too happy about me having a crush on Donnie. But like April, he acts like he knows something I don't!

Oh…Donnie's here!

* * *

Yeah, after that last entry, I invited Don in. Yeah, he and I talked for a bit before he stated that I left something at April's. I of coarse blinked, stating I could get it tomorrow.

Then he went and told me April thinks that it was homework. I freaked! I scrambled off the bed and searched through my book bag, and my biology book was missing. I told him to meet me in the ally, before I sprinted out of my room, called to my mom that I left my biology book at April's (I didn't finish the homework), and if I get caught up with something that I'd call her before coming home.

So, I grabbed my cell phone, jammed it in my pocket and ran out the door while my parents were eating an extra slice of cake. So, um…anyways, Donnie took me to April's, and I was hoping to get just my book back.

I got a surprise party (it was all Mikey's idea), yeah, it was kinda hard not screaming at the top of your longs when you're being carried by your crush and then have one of his brothers stick his face in yours and say happy birthday.

Raph clobbered Mikey for that.

I remembered apologizing to Donnie like three hundred times after that, because I literally screamed in his ear. Don kept on saying it was okay, and it was fine. I felt really bad, that I opened his present first (yeah, they all took their time to get me my own presents).

Oh, guess what, Donnie gave me one of the shell shaped cell phones. He called it a 'shell cell', and while he was teaching me to work it, I just kept thinking that this turtle shaped phone started this entire friendship. It was really ironic.

Well, after learning how to work the 'shell cell', I opened all the other gifts. Yeah…Mikey and Raph gave me a little something that would always make me think about them. Mikey got me a special edition Silver Century comic book signed by the Silver Century. Yeah, it was really thoughtful of him, but instead of reading it, I decided I would frame it and hang it on my bedroom wall to make it less 'girly.' Raph, well, a long time ago, he mentioned he really loved motor cycles and well he got me a motorcycle poster (one that really suited my tastes I might add). Leo, he got me something that I have needed for my bathroom FOREVER! Yeah, lavender scented candles. Master Splinter gave me a hug (just what I wanted from him, hehehe, so I knew I had to record it to remember his gift).

April and Casey's gift to me just made my jaw drop. Yeah, in the summer they (as in they I mean April, Casey, Splinter, and the guys) are going to Casey's Grandmother's farmhouse in Northampton at the same time as my parents were going on their second honeymoon. They asked me if I wanted to come, too (apparently the two of them were debating about it and asked Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter before me and Donnie got there). I told them I would have to talk to my parents about it (seeing as they already asked my aunt to keep an eye on me).

But yeah, they sang happy birthday and we had cupcakes and then I had to call my mom to let her know I was on my way home. April said she would put my gifts in a bag for me to take home tomorrow after work. I just grinned and nodded, but I took the 'shell cell' home with me (much to Donnie's surprise).

Yeah, he dropped me off in the alley, and we hugged for like two minutes (I still can't get over how AMAZING he smells). Okay, so when we said good bye, I walked up the stairs to my apartment.

Cameron was there when I opened the door. Yeah, he had a prettily wrapped box and roses.

I nearly gagged. That punch I gave him didn't really tell him I didn't like him, and he keeps on BOTHERING me.

Yeah, I just said hi, set my biology gook on the table and stared blankly at him while he gave me my gift. He gave me a really nice locket (but when I opened it, I frowned seeing that there was a picture of HIM in it). I forced a smile on my face and thanked him for my gift, before he smiled, nodding.

If my father wasn't in the room with us, I was sure that Cameron would have tried to kiss me.

Okay, so then I went to my room, only to see Don at my window. I'm kinda glad I left the stuff that Cameron gave me in the kitchen, because I would have been freaking out if Donnie saw them.

I remember closing my door and locking it before walking towards the window and opening it. I asked him if anything was wrong. Donnie blinked slightly, as if he was debating with his mind. He shook his head negatively, before stating for me not to forget the other gifts tomorrow. I smiled and nodded.

That was when I felt his hand on my cheek. I felt his large thumb brushing it slightly, and it made me blush so bad.

He said goodnight before leaving. My cheek was tingling from where he touched it.

I think I'm going to stay up half the night touching it.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I don't think I'm going to be in a very good mood tomorrow.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Entry 25

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

**Written in My Own Words:**

**May 29:**

I really don't know how to define today. It was just so different. School…it was just so quiet, dead like a grave, considering it's so close to summer vacation. Maybe the stress of exams getting on everyone.

Well…Cameron was still the same (unfortunately), he kept on asking why I wasn't wearing the locket he gave me. I came up with some lame excuse that I am never going to remember. I don't get it. Why won't Cameron just get see that I'm not into him, that while he's busily trying to woo me, I'm having my own thoughts on Donnie, and on how I can't get over how I feel about him?

It's so hard. I mean…from when I started questioning my feelings about Donnie, until now, they've gotten so strong that I doubt it's even a HUGE crush anymore. I think it is so much more then that…

Oh crap, this really isn't like any other one of my crushes!

Maybe…

I think that all I could think about today was last night, feeling Don's hand on my cheek. I can still feel the warmth of his hand on my cheek that I can't help but not touch it every time I think of him.

April noticed it at work today. She commented on every so often I would pause, my hand on my cheek and (from what she saw) a dreamy expression on my face. She asked me what happened, and couldn't help but tell her.

That knowing smile crossed her lips again, and she went back to work.

Morgan stopped by the shop, tried to convince me into being her friend again. I think I said no thanks; I was so out of it when she tried to become friends again. I don't remember the walk home, all I know it was silent, and it seemed so empty. I remember clutching to the bag of gifts tightly when I entered the apartment.

I did my chores and homework, then I got on IM.

Vanessa and Mikey were on. Vanessa suddenly IMed me asking 'Who in the heck is Mikey, and why is he IMing me?'

I sat there blinking for a few seconds, before clicking on Mikey and sending him 'Why are you IMing with Vanessa?'

I found out the entire story, he found her on my friends list, and just went and added her. Well, of course, I asked him how he found out, and he said he guessed my password and got on my IM user name.

My jaw dropped.

Yeah, he said it was easy to guess my password considering it was something completely obvious.

I so gotta change my password on IM now. I explained the entire thing to Vanessa, who just replied back, that he was 'Okay to talk to.'

That was when Donnie showed up, and I logged off.

When I saw him, I couldn't help but think about last night.

Don seemed so out of it today, as if he wanted to say something to me but couldn't say it. But he tried a couple of times, but his voice would trail off and he would blush. I think he gave up after a bunch of failures, but each time he DID try I tried to get it out of him.

It was usually something on the lines of…

"Kris, I…"

Or…

"Hey Kris…

Or…

"Listen Kris I've been…"

Yeah, I was sorta worried when he gave up. He was so shy tonight.

The shyness was cute, the giving up on the other hand…

It made me just want to pour out my feelings towards him, but I every time I thought about it, I just couldn't even get the first word to pass through. I would just sit there and blush, cross-legged and nervous.

I gave up after a little while. Then that comforting silence over shadowed us, and we just stared at each other. The nervousness eased up after a couple of minutes.

Then he and I started talking about the typical stuff he and I talk about. We did that shortly before he had to go.

What happened last night happened again, but unlike last night, it held a slightly stronger meaning to me. His hand on my cheek, brushing all my troubles away, and me staring up into his eyes…

Sounds corny, but it didn't feel that way.

I-I think I love him.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Entries 26 and 27

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**May 30:**

I threw away the locket Cameron gave me for my b-day this morning. Yeah, I just put it in the kitchen trashcan in front of my dad and sat down to eat breakfast. If my mom was in there she'd probably make me get it out and PUT it on, my dad, well, he was happy because I threw something away that a handsome guy gave to me.

My dad just glanced over the newspaper with a winner type look and then resumed reading it. I just sat down and ate a bowl of cereal before checking on Pam and Drake.

I still don't know about their eggs, and I've been forgetting to research on the amount of time they need to be incubated.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

Well, school was stressful, considering it was the real last day of school and then exams for the first three days of next week. Yeah, but I'm ready!

Cameron asked me about the necklace and I told him I couldn't find it (knowing that when the trash is taken out that I really wouldn't be able to find it), he just nodded before shrugging stating he could get me a better one anyways. I just gaped at him, before looking away with the biggest annoyed look on my face.

I actually asked him why he liked me so much!

Oh, yeah, his answer was really typical.

"You're hot Kris, why wouldn't I like you?"

I remember getting up and storming off. I was so angry about that for some reason; I just couldn't shake that off. If this was me before I met Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey I would have liked him in a heartbeat, but why had I changed? Why didn't my appearance really matter as much to me as it did before I met them?

People actually started questioning me after that.

I didn't answer any of them, but I had a hunch.

I think it was because Donnie happened to me.

Yeah…

Well, Darrell asked me to go to a sci-fi convention the day before my parents' second honeymoon. I told him I wasn't sure because I'd probably have plans the next day, he was okay with it. My parents are thinking about letting me go with April on that vacation while they're on a luxury cruise.

And Vanessa, well, she kept on asking about Mikey at lunch today. She asked the fairly obvious question if he was cute, I told her he was kinda cute, and left out the big detail that he's a mutant turtle. Well, she kept on telling me how she really liked talking to him last night and was hoping to talk with him soon.

Yeah…and think she and Mikey became internet friends pretty quickly.

Well, after school there was work, which was rather dull. There were barely any customers and April beaming so much that it made my eyes hurt. Yeah, and me being me I asked her why.

She and Casey are engaged and he proposed to her last night. Hehehe, yeah, she said he took her on a ride on his motorcycle and took her to one of the best places to view a sunset and he proposed to her. Yeah, she said Casey wasn't really romantic and that she bet two bucks that he went and asked one of the guys or Splinter for an idea (but she said she'd never tell him that).

I was really happy for her, yeah, I even put a note to self so I'd write her and Casey and 'Congratulations' card when I get the chance (after I pass my exams).

So, after that whole engagement thing I started walking home.

I bumped into Morgan and Sheen. Yeah, she tried to convince me to be her friend again. I ignored them both, but they kept following me. I actually turned and asked them what in the world was their problem, and Morgan stated that she didn't mean anything that had happened.

I just walked off…

Uh…that is until I bumped into Cameron. Yeah, I didn't notice him until I felt someone drape their arm around me. I glared at him, pushed him away, yelled at him, but NOTHING seemed to throw him off.

Well, that is until he got a phone call from his mother. I was so relieved when he actually removed his arm from my shoulder and walked off. Yeah, so, there was no more Cameron after that.

Yeah, so I got home, saw my mom had made dinner and left (apparently with my dad to go shopping for stuff for their cruise), and she left me a note. It said something that they wanted to discuss with me as soon as possible.

I'm way confused (still haven't talked to them), I'm also hurt, seeing it was just me, Mikey, and Raph tonight. Raph said Don went to the junk yard to find parts for his latest invention. Yeah, no messages to pass on to me via Raph or Mikey, just that little bit of news.

Donnie ALWAYS comes over.

But, Mikey and Raph asked me if I told Donnie how I felt yet.

It didn't surprise them that I haven't yet. How am I supposed to tell him, just go up to him say 'I love you' and kiss him? (I wonder if mutant turtles can kiss…)

It's never really that simple…

Maybe I should give up.

I don't really remember what me, Raph, and Mike talked about after that, I felt so out of it and my heart hurt so much. I can't even bare it now…

Why can't the hurt just go away?

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

**May 31:**

Oh…my…flippin'…gosh! My parents have lost their MINDS!

Okay, so this morning I climbed out of bed in this really depressed mood (because Donnie didn't come last night), and I sat down to eat breakfast. Well, here are my parents sitting next to each other, HOLDING hands and glancing at each other nervously. That is something that I have never left the room to see in my life.

So, we discussed what they wanted to discuss. My mouth dropped.

On their second honeymoon, they are actually going to try to have ANOTHER kid. Oh yes, they decided that I was going to be OFFICIALLY the middle child…

Or maybe they're going to be lonely when I graduate from high school in the next two years. Anyways, they're planning on trying for another baby. I of course faked a smile and stated that was totally great; seeing as knowing them, they'd probably tell me to grow up and be less selfish if I told them I didn't want a little brother or sister.

But anyways, after that they had to do last minute preparations for their cruise (in which they said I could go on that vacation that Casey and April offered), and so I went to my room and logged on IM.

And well…Donnie was logged in, and I was planning on giving him the silent treatment…

He had other plans. There was a ping and well…

'Hey Kris, I'm sorry for not coming over last night'

I blushed after getting that message.

I told him I wasn't too happy about him not coming over last night.

'I know, Raph and Mike said you were a little upset'

I began panicking. I would totally kill myself if Raph and Mikey told him about the entire crushing on him (actually being in love with him).

But, Donnie said he wanted to make it up to me (that made me blush more) by taking me somewhere just to hang out and talk and maybe grab a bite to eat. I instantly said yes.

Yeah, he said he'd pick me up at about one.

I instantly said that I had to get ready, logged off, got up and did my chores, called my mom to get the okay, and then took a shower and dressed and all that other stuff. Yeah, it was ten minutes to one when I was finished, and five minutes later Don was at the door of my apartment (seeing as he was in his disguise).

He took me to that pizzeria where I went on that blind date with Cameron.

I had so much fun! It was NOTHING like the last time I went there months ago.

Don is a great guy to go out with (even though it wasn't a date), he's so polite, and courteous. He made it real hard for me to think 'It's not a date, Kris, don't get to into you're emotions.'

Anyways, we were instantly greeted by a waiter, in which he and Don had a very small conversation, seeing as Don (and probably his bros) was a regular here, then we were sent to one of the best tables.

Don and I were talking about our childhoods. Oh yes, it was hilarious. I told him about that thing that happened to me in the seventh grade involving sheep, a tree, and a very peeved Lassie (I can never remember the breed of dog's name).

He laughed at me. He asked if I'm afraid of all dogs now, and I just stated that I was afraid of dogs who are the same breed as Lassie. I mean, those are two of the large handful of animal type things I'm terrified of.

He asked me what else I was afraid of, and I nearly died. I told him. Yeah, I'm one of the BIGGEST arachnophobics in my family (my entire family is arachnophobic), jellyfish, catfish (though they do taste good), bees and wasps, and there are tons more that I'm not sure that I mentioned.

But, a day of hanging out with Don was fun, he and I went back to my apartment after eating.

Again he and I had the silent time, but this time…it seemed so different. Maybe because it was so much different then the other times; it was just like the way my parents do it, sitting next to each other, and they held hands. Well…Don and I weren't exactly holding hands but we were just sitting quietly.

Oh, GOD, I'm so in love with him!

Yes…I bet if someone showed up asking if I loved Don (more then a friend type of love) then, I probably would have said yes. I would still say yes right now.

Oh…I tried to ask Don why he didn't let me know he wasn't coming over last night. He just stayed quiet and apologized to me again, without giving me a darned reason why. I bet he had a reason, but he wasn't really sure how to put it.

It was as if he was trying to hide something for me. It kinda hurt me considering that I feel the way I feel towards him, and I doubt any of those feelings will ever really change any time soon.

Tonight our goodbye was different. He was acting like he'd show up again tonight (in which I don't really comprehend), and the way his hand lingered on my cheek it was as if he didn't want to say goodbye.

I didn't want to say goodbye to him either.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Exams are driving me bonkers

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates last week, seeing as the combination of spring break, no working internet at home, and the traffic of the Masters Tournament…it was pretty…wha, wha, wha! **


	19. Entries 28 and 29

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 1:**

I found out why I hadn't heard the word about Pamela's eggs. It's all my mom's fault too. Yup, Mom said that we couldn't handle over two turtles to the vet, so that's why they kept them. So, I didn't get to see a single one of the hatchlings…heck, I don't even know where they are right now.

It made me sad. Yeah, I actually cried about it and ignored my mom for about an hour. Yeah, she said we could get some fish or a tadpole or something like that to take their place. I told her it wouldn't have been the same, because I at least wanted one of them. Yeah, and my mom just got the little peeved look on her features and just walked off stating, "No matter what I do for you, you're never satisfied!"

Yeah, she and I avoided each other for a while after that. What's really funny is my dad was looking forward do a bunch of baby turtles and when he found out about what my mom did he was kinda upset. Yeah, and my mom said that he and I are forming a conspiracy and that whatever she does for us we don't even consider how she feels.

Yeah, my dad was pampering her with complements oozing with sweetness after she jumped to that conclusion, and half of them were in French.

Whenever they get like that, I have to run away. Because when they do stuff like that it makes me wanna go, "Aww, that's so sweet" and then they would make me leave the room.

I keep thinking about yesterday.

Yeah, it was so much fun! Because of it I'm getting behind in my study time and my two HARDEST exams are tomorrow (plus tomorrow doesn't feel like it's gonna be a very good type of tomorrow).

My parents left after I entered my room (I could hear my dad stating how beautiful my mom was before the door to the apartment slammed shut), so I decided to IM Vanessa to see if she could study with me.

Well…

_I'm sorry Kris, I'm talking with Mikey right now_

Mikey wasn't logged on IM, so I basically asked her how she was doing that. He gave her his shell cell number via IM. He's pretty dumb for sending his number over the INTERNET to someone.

At least it was Vanessa and not anyone else. So…shortly after that, Donnie logged on. I pounced him. I asked Don if he would help me study for exams.

He said he would be over in a few. My heart leaped in my chest. Oh gosh! Donnie is so AMAZING! I can't help but love him so much _still_!

Okay, so Don came over via rooftop, knocked on my window and I let him in.

I understand everything ninety percent better then when my teachers taught me. I mean the way he explained everything to me, was like he was teaching me and only me (I kinda like that feeling), and so after I thanked him. He just beamed at me and said it was nothing.

I kissed him on the cheek. Uh-huh, don't know how I got the courage to do that, but I did. I mean, this is coming from a girl that doesn't have the guts to tell him how I feel about him, and I just flat out kiss him on the cheek.

I had a permanent blush on my face after that because he was blushing and holding his cheek.

He and I sat in silence after that (well that is until Leo showed up). Yeah, it's been awhile since I hung out with Leo, so it was fun hanging out with Donnie and Leo.

It was just really awkward (but fun)…I don't remember much of anything, except for it was fun…

DANG IT! Why is my mind so blurred?

Maybe it's because of exams tomorrow. I need sleep…

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

**June 2:**

Ugh…ten minutes before exams. It didn't help either that I didn't want to get up this morning. I was having a really good dream…about Don. Yeah, so when I got up and got dressed (considering both comfort and work), I shuffled out of my room and ate a toaster pastry before leaving the house. I promised Vanessa that I'd be there early just to hang out with her.

Yeah…so, when I got there I sat down next to her and we talked. She said she really liked Mikey, and he was a really sweet and funny guy. If only she knew how annoying he could be or that he isn't even physically human.

Oh crud…I have to cut short, exams are being passed out.

-

Ten minutes before second exam…hmm…I'm sleepy…the first one was easy, so I finished it quickly then fell asleep. Oh yes, I thank Donnie so much for helping me study yesterday.

Cameron is like in the same room (they had to combine his and my class because his World History teacher was hospitalized last night), so he's staring at me…and it's really getting on my ever lasting NERVES!

Oh…exams are being passed out once again…leh sigh.

-

Second exam was easy (still thanks to Don); I decided to write for a bit before falling asleep. Cameron finished like a minute ago and is staring at me. It's starting to get really, really CREEPY especially since I found out about his record today. Yeah, I was sitting after the first exams were closed, because all the talking woke me up, so I decided to talk with Darrell and his cousin, Natasha. Well, she started talking about Cameron and her friend who went to school last year with him in a different school, and so Darrell mentioned that he had a noticeable crush on me.

Natasha just looked at me and then looked back at Darrell and stated that Cameron doesn't crush on anybody, and that I should keep a long distance away from him (his record is all the girls he's dated in one period of time, so he's basically a womanizer). So, here I sit, on the verge of jumping out of my seat and running out of the room.

Why me?

-

Work is slow, so April said I could write for a bit. Okay, back to Cameron, he is so totally stalking me. I mean it; everywhere I turned in the hallway to get to my locker…he was there! I felt like screaming my HEAD off and punching him.

But, when I got to my locker there was this note on it from him (that I haven't read yet, and dreading to read). I'm waiting on reading it when Don comes over to my place tonight. I know it's from Cameron, I mean, I know his hand writing after being lab partners.

Ooh, a customer just walked in…

-

False alarm, it's only Don. Yeah, he decided to walk me home (he still thinks he has to make it up to me for not coming over, aww!) but I wasn't even done with work. It didn't take long for April to find something for him to do, Casey broke the toaster oven.

So, here I am writing, in homes for a customer.

Gosh…I'm bored.

-

I…KISSED…HIM! I don't know how I got the guts to, but I kissed Don! And he kissed me back! Of course it's all Raph's fault it happened, and trust me, I'm glad it happened.

Okay, so after work he walked me home and everything, and as per usual my parents weren't home (this time they went out on a date), and so he and I hung out in my room after I grabbed a bag of chips.

I told him about the note I got from Cameron. He tensed (I really don't know how I noticed it), and then he asked if I read it yet. He was relieved when I said no. Yeah…um…so he and I decided to read it separately (he made me read first). Okay, so I opened it, and I read it.

Let's just say, yeah he was asking me out, but there was so much more. He basically said he loved me, but not the reason's I want to be loved. After I was done reading, Don stated I looked really pale.

I limply held the note to him, and after he was finished reading it he was so mad. The first thing he asked was if I was going to go out with him after he wrote out all his feelings on this note. I was so shocked it took me five minutes to get all that, and so when I said 'No' Don actually took it the wrong way since I was so quiet. Yeah, because after that he asked me if I liked him, and I nearly fainted when he said that, and I was just staring at him like he grew two extra heads.

Yeah, he also started listing the reason's why I shouldn't date him, and when he said I deserve so much better I interrupted him. Yeah, I put I finger on his lips, and stated I have feelings for someone who isn't Cameron. Yeah…so, here we were sitting in awkward silence after I removed my finger, and he was blushing so badly. I was too…

Yeah, that was when I felt in the back of my head. That hand made me kiss Don. Best…kiss…ever! Because there I was, kissing Don, the first guy that I really felt strong feelings towards, and what made me happy was that he was kissing back.

It only lasted maybe about ten seconds before the kiss was over, and that was when I noticed Raph leaning on the wall. I left the window unlocked last night…but I'm not regretting it, since Raph came in and did what he did.

Yeah…I think Raph was growing impatient, knowing a secret that needed to be known and shared. So, basically…if it wasn't for Raph, then Don and I would have just sat in silence until he had to go, another day passing without either of us sharing how we felt.

I just wonder if that kiss makes Don and me officially 'together.'

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I really hope that kiss makes Don and me an item

PSS: I really wanna kiss him again (pouts)

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Hope you liked those two entries! **


	20. Entry 30

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 3:**

It's two thirty AM, and I just logged off IM. After not getting any sleep last night after what happened between Don and me, I just decided to get online and see if anyone was on, and there Don was, on IM.

Okay, so I was the one who sent 'hi' first, and well…he and I started talking about what happened. Well, first he asked me if I felt anything for him, and I told him the truth in the simplest way I knew possible and with one word, 'yes.'

I think it was a surprise to him, because about two minutes passed before he replied. He asked a question, and it made me wanna squeal so loudly. I didn't hesitate with my reply.

He and I are official now…just after he told me if I chose to be with him, I'd be giving up my last chances of living a normal life with all these other warnings. But, since he dropped his shell cell in that pizzeria, normal for me has changed so much.

What used to be normal for me was dating guys for a few weeks before having them dump me and me going for the next guy, being on top in fashion, heck, there were times (very rare times) I would be so evil that I'd make others fall just to get to the top. I'm kinda glad that changed, because the thing is…if I hadn't had met him, I'd probably would have a terrible but normal life.

So, right now, being normal is the worst thing for me.

Yeah, he and I talked a bit. He's not too sure on what to do with the boyfriend thing, since technically, though he's had a ton of crushes, he hadn't got this far like this before. To be truthful…neither do I, since I basically used all my past boyfriends for my own gain, but I just can't actually do that to Don, because I love him so much. So…I thought of something that I would hope would prevent us from walking through this relationship too blindly.

Well…I asked Don if he wanted he could pick me up from school and walk me to work after the exams. A very simple idea, but I think baby steps would help. He did say yes, which makes me very happy, and right now I just can't wait to kiss him.

Shoot, I really have to get some sleep!

-

I fell dead asleep after that first part. I'm at school waiting for my third exam to start. I wonder how hard it's gonna be.

Well, I bumped into Vanessa this morning, and well, she and Mikey are hitting it off. Yeah, she was too excited about talking to someone who loves comics almost as much as she does, that I forgot to tell her I'm no longer single. Of course, I think I should tell her in private about that, because my boyfriend is Donnie, Mike's bother we're talking about. Also, I finally got the courage to tell Cameron how I really feel about him.

So, here's what happened between me and Cameron this morning, he walks up to me, and goes, "So, Kris, did you read the note?" I answered yes, and then he automatically assumes we're dating and goes and asked if I'm free on Friday night. I slapped him, and this time the only people who were around were all his ex girlfriends (no teachers, no principle, no security cameras, and no police officers).

I just flat out told him I wasn't the least bit interested in him, and that he needs to stop being such an airhead. I stormed off after that, and he tried to get me into trouble, except there wasn't really any proof except for the red welt on the side of his face. I didn't get in trouble.

Yeah…exams are going to start…blech.

-

Just finished my fourth exam, it took me like five minutes since it's the easiest exam ever. Well, anyways, a lot can happen in ten minutes between classes. So, I'm walking through the hallway, and Cameron suddenly shows up out of nowhere, and pins me to the wall. He wasn't too happy about the slap in the face, and he wasn't too excited that I wasn't taking his offer to have the honor (or says the jerk says) to be his girlfriend. I'm just glad I'm taken.

But why would I, Donnie's ten times better then he is, no wait, he's one hundred percent better then Cameron would ever be. So, I was thinking about breaking his nose again, but he had my wrists in a tight hold.

I'm still kinda freaked out by the way he was looking at me, like this really obsessed fangirl with her favorite celebrity. He was so close to kissing me it was panicking, but our biology teacher suddenly showed up.

He got in a lot of trouble (since he broke several rules in the code of conduct just by what he did in those few minutes), and he was sent to the office to do his fourth exam. But, I'm still shaken about the way he was acting, about how I said I'm not interested in him.

I bet he's pissed because he thinks he's the big cheese.

Bell just rang, school's over for today.

-

I'm at work, everything's slow, again. Okay, so I walked out of school (glancing behind me just to see if Cameron was following me), and so after that I started looking for Don. Then I started walking while looking for Don. I bumped into someone accidentally, and I fell on my butt. Yeah, I was in the biggest daze trying to comprehend what had just happened, when all of the sudden someone's hand was in my face, and I looked up.

It was Don, and he was laughing at me. I started laughing with him, and allowed him to help me up.

I kissed him…I just can't help but want to kiss him!

I think he's still trying to get used to all the extra physical affections, like kissing…holding hands. Those are the two physical affections I'm familiar with, because I have never had a guy drape his arm over my shoulder, cuddling, ect.

Don's my boyfriend!

I just felt like saying that, it's an awesome feeling! Don…is…my…boyfriend!

He's still one of my best friend's too. I'm so happy!

Okay…(cough), so, Don walked me to work and everything, and he and I were walking in the typical boyfriend/girlfriend way, and so we walked in like that. April thought that Cameron was outside stalking me (I told her all about him), and so she was about to say something, but stopped herself. I think she could tell that he and I weren't faking anything after getting one long, hard look at us. After that…she just said that she knew we would get together sometime, and then asked Don to fix the water heater again.

Oh…I got to get to work.

-

Tonight has been one of the most calming nights of my life, and it was just me and my boyfriend (still loving the sound of that). All he and I pretty much did was hold each other, his head resting on mine. It was all he and I really wanted to do, just enjoy each other's company in complete silence.

I never really thought I would do something like that with a boyfriend, but there I was sitting with Don.

But…I did kinda ruin the moment when I told him everything that Cameron did today.

Err…lets just say, next time he sees Cameron I think he's going to drag me far, FAR away before the jerk tries anything. Or beat him up. He stated he wasn't sure which yet, but then he stated it could be both.

Don is so amazing…

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Last two exams tomorrow then NO MORE SCHOOL! Two days to that Vacation to North Hampton!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Another entry down! I also got an idea for an AU story for TMNT with characters from ****Written in My Own Words****. I have a very over active imagination…that's kinda bad because sometimes ideas for old stories never come. Well…here's a little sneak preview to the AU story! There will be more info on it as soon as it's posted (I'm not even done with the first chapter yet). **

**_Homecoming:_**

"_I can't wait to see Kris tomorrow!" he watched as Mikey bounced excitedly at the dinner table. Leo was rolling his eyes in annoyance. _

"_Neither can I," Raph chuckled._

"_Who's Kris?"_

Don sighed, watching as Mikey stood in the hallway, chatting enthusiastically with a small group of girls. He could tell by every one of his brother's movements that Mike was flirting. He never really had been in contact with the opposite gender past family friends and some of the teachers back at boarding school, this would be the first time since the first grade he would be in constant contact with the female sex in his age group.

"Don, don' be so tense," he glanced to the side, seeing Raph sitting on one of the desks, his legs reaching across the aisle, and his dirty sneakers resting on his desk. Raph had one of those smirks on his face.

"Raph…"

"KRIS!" Don blinked slightly when Mikey cried out the name, his head turned to the doorway, only to see his baby brother squeezing the life out of a teenage girl.

"Mike, let go before ya kill 'er!" Raph cried. The girl let out a loud laugh, hugging Mikey back gently before Mikey let go of her with chuckle.

"It's good to see you too, Mike. So how was your summer?" he watched as the girl beamed at him, her right hand gripping onto the strap of her purse while her left hung loosely at her side.

"Uh, it was okay, kinda boring after the first week seeing as there was nothing to do," Mike shrugged, "so, how were the brats at that camp?"

"Mike!" she cried. Don could hear the sound of Raph laughing quietly at the two, especially when the girl just left Mikey standing in the doorway, walking inside and placing her purse on the desk Raph chose to set his book bag.

"Kris! Ya better not be takin' my seat!" Don tensed slightly when Raph suddenly jumped, slamming his feet against the ground with a loud thud. She casually looked over her shoulder.

"Raph, I don't get why you're so over protective about a desk," she stated slowly, her voice soft and relaxed, "and I don't see your name on it." Don glanced, seeing Raph narrow his eyes slightly.

"My bag's there!" he pointed out.

"It's the bag I _gave_ you in the eighth grade," she shot at him. Don tensed when she blinked and turned to him, her cobalt eyes studying him carefully, an innocent curiosity peaking from behind clouds of excitement. They reminded him of Mike's cerulean eyes whenever he was thinking about asking him something, anything.

"Are you Don?"

Her question was fast, making him anxious. He glanced at Raph with pleading eyes, only to look at the floor nervously when his brother answered for him, "Yeah, this is good ol' Donnie."

His eyes suddenly darted up, suddenly hearing her footsteps coming towards him. When she reached him, and stuck her hand out, he hesitated before taking her hand in a gentle grip shaking it, "Nice to finally meet you Don," she smiled brightly at him, a strand of her ebony hair getting in her face, "I'm Kris."

"_Kris is a friend of theirs," Leo stated irritably, "who Raph and Mike can tolerate more then I can."_

"_Aww, Leo, you only really hung out with Kris once," Mikey pouted._

Don smiled back nervously.

_Is this the Kris that Raph, Mike, and Leo mentioned? _


	21. Entry 31

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 4:**

I slept so well last night. I dreamed about Don! Well…actually…Don kicking Cameron's butt. I'm not going to say why, but Cameron did something that cheesed Don off. Yeah…it was so great.

My dad's staring at me over the breakfast table wondering why I'm writing in my journal at breakfast. I really don't know why, but I have to pause to wipe the crumbs of toast off of the page I'm writing on.

This journal is almost filled! I only have about…six pages left in this journal! And I usually squeeze one to two entries on each page, so that might be enough for my trip to Northampton (if not, I'll just have to pause in my journal writings). Well, my mom just entered the room and is glaring me down, so I have to stop writing for now.

-

Fifth exam just ended, and I need some painkillers. Aye, I got the BIGGEST headache…I guess it's because Vanessa screamed in my ear this morning because Darrell tripped spilling hot chocolate on her shirt. I'm not mad at Darrell though…Cameron tripped him in hopes for the hot chocolate to spill on me. I think he is still mad about me not wanting him date him thing…or he was really aiming for Vanessa. I can never really be sure, because he hates Vanessa's guts for no reason and he's basically STALKING me.

The jerk, I just want to throw pudding at his stupid face and mess up his perfect hair. I would enjoy that so much, but sadly I didn't have any pudding on me, then, I do have pudding now because, Mark, a guy that is a good friend of my brother, didn't want it after eating several pudding cups. He's the skinniest guy I've ever met and he can eat so much food and not suffer the consequences of it. He is so lucky.

Well…my hand hurts, so I'm going to stop writing.

-

LAST EXAM FINISHED! I'm so excited I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Yeah…but there's also me being totally creeped out mixed in. Cameron is really stalking me.

Okay, I just dropped one of my pencils on the ground, and he steals it and won't give it back because it was mine. He actually tried to steal my hairbrush.

Like I said, CREEPY!

I really hope Cameron actually messes up and ends up getting his butt kicked by my boyfriend. I really hope so, even if Don hates using violence, Cameron has been doing this crud for FAR TOO LONG!

Ouchies…my hand is cramping.

-

It happened! Don so totally kicked Cameron's butt!

Okay, so Don came to school unannounced to walk me to work, which is so sweet of him! So, anyways, Don links arms with me and walks me to work. Well, I get to work and I so there was an accident and something fragile fell of a shelf and shattered to pieces. So…I offered to clean it up.

Okay, so I got on my hand and knees to pick up the large pieces, and put them in the little trash can April put next to me, then I used the dust shovel and brush to get the tiny pieces and threw them away. I was beaming because I was done. Well, while I was doing that, the bell rang to the front door, so of coarse I thought we had a customer, but as I was standing up (you know when my fanny was up in the hair as I was pushing myself to a standing position), someone pinched my butt.

Oh yes…I knew Donnie wouldn't do such a thing, so I squealed, and turned. There stood Cameron with this really smug look on his face, but behind him was Don, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking tough and gangster like in his disguise (still with that really sweet appearance that I love so much). Well, I giggled when Don suddenly grabbed Cameron's arm.

Oh gosh, Donnie was so pissed as he dragged Cameron outside to the alley next to April's shop and whipped that boys little booty. Seriously, I almost went outside too, but April kept me back, saying that maybe I shouldn't watch. I was pouting…I really wanted to see Cameron getting pounded!

Some dreams fade…

Yeah…I gave Don a kiss for that when he came back in. Yeah, I think he's really enjoying the kissing and stuff! (I'm not to sure, but I hope he likes it, maybe I should ask him.)

Yeah…I don't know what happened to Cameron, but I really don't care. I really hope he stops bothering me when the new school year starts, or if he and I ever bump into each other during the summer.

Yeah…so work passed by quickly and then Don walked me home and then he and I did the thing we did yesterday. Well that is until Mikey showed up. It was so funny, because I don't think Don or Raph told anyone else about it, so Mikey was freaking out (in the good way, not the bad way, and in the guy way, not the girly way).

But Don and I didn't get to hold each other after that. That makes me really sad.

Well…Mike, Don, and I hung out for a while, before Mikey and Don had to leave. Mikey was making gagging noises when I kissed Don goodbye, and I just wanted to…GAH!

I miss my boyfriend.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I gotta pack tomorrow…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**The AU story has been posted! It is titled ****Homecoming****, go check it out, if you want to!**


	22. Entry 32

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 5:**

Just woke up…I had a really nice dream, the weird part was I wasn't in it. Yeah, I had a dream that Vanessa and Mikey started dating…

I don't think that will EVER happen. I could be wrong, I'm wrong about a lot of things. Tons of stuff…uh-huh…a lot of stuff.

I'm hungry for donuts today, I really don't know why. Oh well…I better go eat before my mom gets in here and starts yelling. Hmm…I wonder how my brother is doing.

-

Mom's getting cousin Becky to watch the apartment while we're out of town. I think she might steal Pam and Drake (she loves turtles) while we're gone. Yeah…from what I've heard her baby is healthy, doing normal baby things (crying, sleeping, pooping, and ect.). Yeah…I forgot his name…so that's why I'm referring to my second cousin as 'baby.'

Yeah, I'm taking a break from packing at the second. My mom and dad really want to have another baby (one baby is enough in this family at one time). I'm still not happy about it.

Gotta return to packing.

-

Finished…and right when I finished, my mom and dad entered the room. Yeah, they asked if I was sure I wanted to go on this vacation with April, it also meant going vacation with my boyfriend. Yeah I told them I was sure and my parents nervously glanced at each other.

Yeah…then my dad told my mom that they needed to continue packing. It was so funny…watching as my mom glare at him. My dad can't pack anything, especially a lunch! Hehehe! I think he'd probably die without my mom around.

Yeah, I found myself sitting in my room alone, before I decided to get on IM.

Don was signed on, but it wasn't Don…nor was it Mike…

It was Leo.

Yeah, it was so weird, because he said he never wanted an IM username, but Mikey wanted to make sure he knew everything about it incase of an emergency and that is all they can use to contact anyone. I thought it was so funny…he was trying to talk in IM lango, it was so funny. He was asking me so many questions like what does 'rofl' means and 'lol' means. Poor Leo…

But still it was funny when Leo suddenly disappeared and Don started talking. Hehehe, I think Leo was getting tired of all the IM language and he just went to get Don. I don't know if he knows that Don and I are dating yet (it's hard to be sure). But Don asked if I was done packing, and I said 'yes.'

He then stated he was about to come over.

I actually got up quickly and locked my bedroom door (incase my parents wanted to intrude and suddenly walk in without knocking, only to freak seeing me and my mutant boyfriend cuddling, which would be bad). Yeah, I then ran back to my computer stating he could come right on over. Which was like…five minutes ago…Crud! I gotta get ready!

-

Hehehe…Don arrived while I was getting ready, and as I mean while…I mean when I was pulling my pants up. Yeah…luckily he didn't see anything, but I would totally kill myself if there was a repeat of the large pajama pants thing. Yeah…totally take a gun to my head and pull the trigger.

Yeah…you know what was sweet…Don said it wouldn't have mattered if I was in cruddy looking pjs or not. It took me about five minutes to remember that he has seen me in cruddy pjs, so hehe…yeah, but he did say that I was beautiful no matter what. He didn't use the term 'hot,' which is kinda new to me since I've never had a relationship this serious before, so it was more of a compliment then 'hot.'

I was giggling a blushing the entire night…until Leo showed up. Yeah, Leo showed up, right in the middle of me and Don kissing, it was so funny because his face was twisted with a look of total shock, and I swear if he wasn't the way he was, he would have fainted and Don and I wouldn't have even noticed.

He lectured us. Yeah, he totally started lecturing us, saying that since we are in a serious relationship that we shouldn't do certain things like cheating or other stuff. I nearly slapped him! Leo has no right to lecture me, he's my AGE, April, Casey, Splinter, and my parents…yeah, they could, but Leo…uh…he kinda can't. I mean it, I had to take that crap from Morgan, I'm not going to take if from Leo. That is if he threatens to kill me…that's when I might take the lecturing, but the majority of the stuff he told Don and I not to do, I wouldn't do anyways.

Yeah…after that lecture, Leo just sat down and acted like nothing happened, when he had just lectured us. Gosh, Leo can be such a jerk sometimes, a jerk that's a great friend, but still…

I'm confusing myself. After the little lecture Leo suddenly asked "So, how long have you two been…official?"

Yeah…

Leo can be really funny/weird sometimes, but hey, he's still my friend and all relationships (romantic and nonromantic) have their little flaws. I think Don and I's main flaw is that he's a genius and I'm not (don't know yet, but it might be that), or that I lack common sense and it drives him crazy with all the stuff I do without thinking first (like going on a date with Cameron that one time and using him). Yeah…it's probably the second one.

Oh…a few minutes after Leo finished lecturing us my dad starting banging on my door asking if I knew where the cat food was. Yeah…the cat food…

Leo and Don hid in my closet, I really hope Don didn't notice that stupid outfit I had to where to my cousin's wedding about a year ago.

After that I opened the door, stared at my dad and told him, "I'm sorry Dad, but it's Mom's job to feed Luna, and I don't know where the cat food is."

My dad left me alone after that. If that was my mom, she'd probably put me of her knee and spanked me if I said something like that to her because she considers it being disrespectful to her and the cat. Of course Luna really doesn't care because she knows how to get what she wants, because my mom spoils that cat to DEATH. Why can't Luna be their baby?

…

Okay, so after that Don and Leo exited my closet as I locked my bedroom door, I apologized and they were like 'It's okay, we have to finish stuff at home before tomorrow.' Yeah, so I gave Don a kiss goodnight and I hugged Leo before they left. Yeah…then I got into my pjs again.

Tomorrow I'm going to Northampton!

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I wonder what would happen if Mikey met Vanessa…I bet she'd freak out…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates…had a very bad week last week…**


	23. Entry 33

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 6:**

Just got to the farmhouse and everything has been unloaded and everything. Mikey's trying to read over my shoulder. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and it feels weird.

He won't get the hint. Oh well…

This morning I actually got up with my alarm clock (I was fully energized and stuff like that), and so I got dressed and walked to the kitchen to see my dad enjoying a piece of toast and coffee, while my mom was busily searching for all their flight information which managed to grow legs and disappear (or she thought). They were where she left them…the coffee table. My mom was very embarrassed after that, and asked if I really was sure if I was okay with spending vacation with my boss. I stressed that I would enjoy going on a vacation with April.

My mom said she'd call me when they get to the dock in Florida, which will be forever from now, plus, I doubt she'll have good service (unless she uses a payphone). Well, I grabbed my bag and walked to April's only to find that…she was still sleeping. Yeah…I called her and she was like, "Kris…why are you…OH CRUD! I'll be right down!"

Yeah, it was pretty funny. She was up until one in the morning packing for this trip plus trying to plan she and Casey's wedding. She said they'd probably have two, in which I understand, because it would be hard to have a normal wedding and invite the guys to it. It's sweet how they're thinking about them and having them involved in certain activities.

Well…about fifteen minutes after that Casey and everyone else showed up. So we put our stuff in our transportation, took off, and when we hit the interstate…I fell asleep. I wasn't tired or anything, but there's something about the interstate that makes me zone out so much that I sleep. Yeah, but Donnie was my pillow so everything's okay.

Oh…my mom actually bought one of those passes (what are they called?) that make going through tollbooths much quicker, and we don't have to wait in line and stuff, so everyone was grateful and stuff. Well, at least that's what everyone told me when I woke up, hehehe.

Mikey is still reading over my shoulder…

Okay…

So, when we got to the farmhouse, Don woke me up. Yeah that's all I got for now.

Mikey is seriously bugging me by reading over my shoulder!

-

All we did today was pick out rooms and April and Casey went to get food. I'm rooming with April and stuff, not that I mind, April's great, and I'm not complaining about it…

I'm so drained from sleeping on the interstate (hehehe). Oh well…

Oh…Don's at the door.

-

Aww, Donnie is so sweet, and such a great boyfriend! He took me to the front porch and we sat in the porch swing and talked. Yeah, I really enjoyed it. We even held hands!

Yeah, we sat there until Leo came out stating it was time for everyone to sleep and that tomorrow will be a very busy day. I thought this was supposed to be a vacation, of course we need to figure out the fun stuff to do.

So sleepy…

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I think Splinter already knows about me and Don

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	24. Entry 34

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 7:**

It is two AM. Yeah…me and April should be asleep, but unfortunately, Vanessa loves to call me in the wee hours of the morning. Before I really didn't mind or mention it, I mean it had a lot to do with her mother's passing and stuff. I left my phone on so that the alarm clock could wake us up, and of course while I was in the middle of an amazing dream my cell phone started ringing…loudly. Thus me and April being up.

She had a bad dream, and instead of calling someone else (like Mikey), she calls me. I mean, she's one of my closest friends, yes, but a person needs at least eight decent hours of sleep! To add onto that after I was done talking to her, Darrell calls me asking me if I was free today.

He is so forgetful…I had to remind him I was on vacation in Northampton. He was embarrassed and apologized for calling me about something so dumb.

April just shook her head, sighing, stating we should try to sleep. The thing is…we can't.

Why us?

-

April and I did get at least two and half more hours of sleep before the alarm went off. Eh…it was blah kind of morning with a blah kind of noticing that we were the only two people up in the house. We started making breakfast, and that was when Mikey came in. It was so cute, too…Mikey just walked in, all hypnotized and drooling over the delicious smell of food before plopping down in a chair in the kitchen.

Yeah, he just sat there. I think he was half asleep by the way he was zoned out and quiet.

Then Splinter came down. Yeah, from the way he acts in the mornings, he is a morning person, he was smiling and he said 'Good Morning' to everyone in the kitchen. He went to making some tea.

After Splinter came Leo, who was fully awake, and he just slipped past us stating to call him when breakfast is ready. I just stared at him as he exited the house, while I was mixing pancake mix. Yeah…

After Leo, Don came down. He actually sat down at the kitchen table fully awake, and he kept me and April company while Mikey was waking up.

Finally Raph and Casey came down. Raph entered the kitchen like my brother used to do, he glanced around the room before stretching with a loud yawn and then he stole a piece of bacon. Casey, he just sat down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hehehe…breakfast was fun. By that time Mikey was one hundred percent awake and chatting up a storm. I think it was annoying Raph, because Raph was glaring at Mikey all through breakfast.

Yeah…then we talked about things to do.

Tomorrow, we're going on a two day camping trip. Yeah, it was Leo's idea…me, personally, I've never went camping before, so I have no clue what to do. Yeah, and after the little camping trip we're going to just hang out finding stuff to do throughout the vacation.

Oh, I gotta stop writing for a while…

-

The rest of today was fun! It mostly involved Don helping me get prepared for the little camping trip, and then just me and Don hanging out in the hayloft in the barn. Hehe…haylofts bring up good memories of when my dad would take me and my brother to visit our Great Uncle Chester. He lived on a farm, and my brother and I would love to sleep in the hayloft.

Good times, good times…

Yeah, sitting up in the hayloft with Don was very enjoyable. Both of us were stretched out and looking at the ceiling. What we talked about, I really don't remember, but I was enjoying just spending time with him. Here and there he and I was cuddle and exchange a kiss or two, but other then that…just laying up there in that hayloft with him was more then I could ever want.

I ended up falling asleep…(it's normal for me on vacations). Don never left me alone in the hayloft. Actually, I think he fell asleep too.

It didn't really last though, because Mikey suddenly showed up and stated it was time for lunch, and after lunch, Don and I went back there, and stayed there until dinner. After dinner, he and I just went out on the porch and star gazed, before April came out stating it was time to sleep.

I just realized something…even though I know I love Don, I can't find the heart to tell him that I do right now. Maybe it's because he and I aren't sure how long it will last, or even if we will last. I really hope we do last…

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I wonder how fun camping is.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. Entries 35 and 36

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned.**

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 8:**

You know what; I'm never ever going to rely on Mikey to remind me to put on sunscreen again after today. Oh no, I'm seriously going to kill him! My face and arms are so red and they HURT! He just made my first camping trip a living heck (mainly saying I'm mad at Mikey for my sunburned while April is PEEVED because I forgot to reapply the sun block).

Besides that, everything else was interesting, considering that we got up at four in the morning and started hiking from there, and we didn't get to the camp grounds until like…twelve thirtyish. It's funny how I've enjoyed camping so far, even with all the work involved. But, the sunburn kinda ruined it. I really hope they have an aloe plant back at the house (if not, I'm DOOMED!).

Well, past the sunburn thing…oh crud, Mike's reading over my shoulder again.

It's getting kinda annoying.

I just turned around and snapped at him just five seconds ago, but Raph took over from there and dragged him off somewhere. I really hope Mikey learns his lesson after reading over my shoulder.

April's telling me to stop writing for now…dang it.

-

Ten minutes before I have to sleep, and I'm too freaked out to sleep. Oh yeah, Mikey actually told us a gory chunk from one of his favorite horror flicks, and me being scaredy cat I am, I almost peed my pants and fainted because he told it in HUGE detail. I also almost puked smores all over Donnie.

April even commented afterwards that I was green and trembling. Hehehe…yeah, that's when an owl chose to let out a 'hoot' making me literally jump from my spot next to my boyfriend into his lap.

I'm never letting Mikey tell another horror story again, or else I will find a way to get back at him and scare the pee out of him.

Oh yeah, since there are only two tents (one had room for three, the other four) and there are seven of us, April and I had to squeeze one of the guys in with use. Yeah, April and I both agreed that Don should room with us, but I didn't decide to do that because he's my boyfriend, it's because April and I think he'd be the one who is least likely to wake us up.

But anyways, I gotta stop writing for now, today has been…pretty new.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: Donnie kissed me goodnight! SQUEE! So this is how my mom feels whenever my dad kisses her goodnight.

**June 9:**

Back at the farmhouse, and my sunburn is worse. Also, there is no aloe, which is driving me NUTS! I just want the pain to go away.

But, to get away from my pain, I have to say today was great, getting up early, packing up the camp sight, and hiking home was an adventure in itself. No, yesterday, walking there was so uneventful, but walking back was scary.

Okay, I never knew this, but Raph is terrified or as he says 'hates' bugs, especially spiders. Well, anyways we were walking down the trail, and Mikey notices something and just plain wonders off (well I was the only one who noticed this), so, we kept walking and stuff when all of the sudden Mikey reappears behind Raph with a stick, and pokes Raph's shell with it.

Ten minutes go by, Mikey has gotten rid of the stick, and all of the sudden Raph is freaking out screaming something that I really couldn't understand, and he starts swatting at his shoulders then his arms, then his plastron, and finally his legs. Well, something suddenly goes FLYING towards me, lands on my shirt, and I looked down.

I let out the biggest shriek, because there was a HUGE brown spider on my pink shirt, and it was crawling up my shirt. I seriously didn't want to get bit, and I really didn't want to touch it…I just froze in my tracks and I start muttering 'gross' over and over loudly, and I was about to start crying (I'm a big baby).

Yeah, but Don saved me, or at least I said he saved me, because he grabbed a stick and made the spider crawl onto it and then he took it to a tree.

Yeah…after that event the entire hike was silent, and Leo was preparing to give Mikey a lecture when we got back to the farmhouse.

I decided that I needed a shower when I got back, but Don dragged me to the barn and we hung out in the hayloft for a while. He and I cuddled, exchanged a few kisses, and talked (his kisses made the sunburn hurt less, hehehe).

The past two days have been a blast (I'm sleepy). I wonder how interesting this vacation is going to be tomorrow.

XOXO,

Kris Weaver

PS: I hurt…all over.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been studying for exams (sadly, I can't update as often as I did, since summer is coming up, and me without internet at home...), but I hope you liked this update.**


	26. Entry 37

**Hey guys, this is the final entry, and I'm sorry to have kept y'all waiting. :D Enjoy!**

**Summery: One bad date causes the once average life of Kris Weaver to be change completely when she finds and takes home an odd shaped object after her date. DonOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, it belongs to mirage, but I do own Kris Weaver and other OCs that are mentioned. **

* * *

**Written in My Own Words:**

**June 10:**

My last entry in this journal until we get back (I'm squeezing it on the back cover). Oh, I did get a call from my parents. They said they made it to Florida okay, and well…they are on the cruise. I really hope they reconsider on the entire baby thing and stuff. I might crack if they do get pregnant. I mean, my brother just screwed his life up, and…wait a sec…today's my brother's 18th birthday. Oh well, I guess with all the excitement of going on a vacation with my boyfriend and stuff I forgot, but I do feel a little guilty (I really don't know why I'm guilty, he's made my life heck since he turned 13). God, where did that caring brother go?

Oh…Vanessa called me with some news. Well, Morgan and Sheen broke up…_again_. Yeah, and it seems so wrong that I really don't care. The guilt for not caring is driving me insane, but, hey, I'm not giving her the chance to walk all over me…_again_.

Man…I gotta start talking about the dramatic stuff in my life, I think I might _die _a young age with all this drama.

Well, other then those top few things, my day has been boring and fun.

Well, April convinced me to go to town with her today. I think she mainly wanted to go to town for more food because staying with a group of teenaged boys always means you're gonna have plenty of food one day and have half of it gone the next day. I think most of it is going into Mikey's stomach. Every time I see him, he's _snacking_ on something, one moment he's eating popcorn, the next minute he's eating some potato chips. Sometimes I wonder where he puts it all.

Going to town for food was boring. It was just like my hometown, it wasn't very big, but there were a lot of people, and random people who you didn't know would stop you and start talking about their problems. That happened twice, one was this small and skinny brunette who was dressed in a cute pink t-shirt and a pair of adorable black gym shorts that just approached me and asked me what foundation would look _good_ on her, and then she started talking to me about _regionals_, which I really didn't have a clue what that meant. April finally dragged me away from her, and then this really _creepy _guy that looked about my age just approached me and started talking about how his girlfriend literally ripped his flipping heart out, and then he started talking to me about his _family _issues. I was sympathetic, but I really didn't want to hear about sad stuff because miss peppy had just told me about how _perfect _her life was.

I nearly started hugging the life out of April when she said it was time to go. I just wanted to get back to the house and just hang out with Don.

I basically glomped him when I got out of the car. He was probably confused because I have never done that before, but I was excited just to see him just leaning on the porch waiting for me. After that he and I were inseparable. I think it was mainly due to him dragging me off to the barn because he and I have been hanging out in the hayloft a lot.

But instead of the cuddling, and the kissing that we usually did, there were board games, and other things up there. I really didn't know what was going on, until Don casually draped his arm around me and stated that this was going to be our 'first date.' I think I almost cried, it was too overwhelming to soak it all in. The date went by perfectly of course, he beat the tar out of me in Battle Ship and I beat him at Shoots and Ladders (I think Mikey made him bring that game).

Don had actually taken the time to manage to grab a little something for the two of us to snack on as we played board game after board game. He won majority of them because he's a genius, well actually all but Snakes and Ladders, but it was fun because I knew he wasn't letting me win. Of course, I had tattooed it to his mind a while ago that it was a no, no to let me win on anything.

Don is the best boyfriend I have _ever_ had, and I really hope that isn't going to change.

Crud, I'm almost out of room to write…

XOXO,

Kris weaver

_**--**_

"Dang it," Kris murmured, closing the journal. She sighed slightly, laying her head on the kitchen table, a very annoyed look crossing her features. She, being as clueless as she was, didn't really think about grabbing an extra journal, assuming that there would be enough paper at the farmhouse to write several more entries before leaving. She scowled at the wall slightly.

She was so wrapped on how she wouldn't be able to write about the rest of the trip, that she failed to notice someone else enter the room, and sit down in the seat next to her. The second person that entered the room watched her for several quiet minutes. He was unsure on how to react to her being so upset.

"Kris?" the girl blinked, sitting up, a few stands of ebony bangs falling into her eyes. She blushed slightly, brushing ebony strands from her cobalt eyes, before she looked away shyly.

"Um, yeah?" she murmured.

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked. Her eyes widened, and she snapped her head towards him, a shocked expression sketched on her features. He stared at her innocently.

She crossed her arms, ignoring the pain of her sunburn, and she pouted, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Don." She sighed, shaking her head, before moving one of her arms to reach out to grab one of his hands green hands, and she squeezed it reassuringly, "Don't think like that." A soft smile crossed her lips as she stared at her mutant boyfriend.

Don nodded slightly, squeezing her hand back, "Then what's wrong?"

She blushed slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was unsure how he'd react to why she was so upset with herself. She shifted in her seat slightly, before feeling him squeeze her hand again. She pouted, averting her gaze, "I'm just mad at myself."

"Why?" she watched as his facial expression became concerned, and she felt herself squeezing his hand some.

She sighed, looking to the side finding the sink full of dirty dishes suddenly interesting. She mumbled, "That I forgot an extra journal."

He laughed, tugging on her hand, making her look at him. She scowled at him slightly, trying to take back her hand, before feeling his grip tighten, not enough to hurt, but enough that she wouldn't be able to escape. After several moments, he quieted down, "You're lucky that I can't be mad at you."

He grinned, "Kris, you do realize that's a dumb reason to be mad at yourself?" She blinked slightly, staring at him with a blank expression, unsure on how to reply to him. It sure meant a lot to her to be unable to write in her journal for a few days.

After a moment, she found herself grinning sheepishly, "You're right."

"So, are you still mad at yourself?" he inquired. She shook her head negatively, smiling slightly. He grinned before stating, "The porch swing is open, do you want to star gaze for a little while?"

"I thought we were going to catch fireflies tonight?" she titled her head, bringing her free hand up, resting the heel of her palm to her chin and gently rested her elbow on the table.

He blinked for several seconds, before glancing at the jar and flashlight on the table. After searching his thoughts for several seconds, he chuckled, "Oh yeah." She smiled brightly at him, squeezing his hand more.

"But, if you want, we can just star gaze instead, and catch fireflies tomorrow," she winked at him. He smiled nodding, before leaning forward, pressing his mouth on her forehead. She blushed as he pulled back. His warm smile only made her blush grow.

Using his free hand, he reached up, cupping her cheek, being careful of the sunburn on her face. He brushed her cheek slightly with his thumb, "Only if you want to."

"The fireflies can wait another day," she murmured, feeling her blush go inferno. He smiled nodding, before standing up, and pulling her up.

It was moments like this the gooey feeling made her knees buckle and her heart skip a beat got her mind to stop and think about what exactly caused this moment in her life to happen. All the memories she had ever experienced with him, the weird ones, the sweet ones, the scary ones…

As she daydreamed without a care, Don guided her towards the porch, and they found themselves staring into the dark sky with specks winking down on the pair. After shifting around, becoming comfortable, her with her cheek pressed gently on his plastron and one arm reaching across, holding onto him gently, while he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close.

Cobalt eyes glanced up shyly, and she murmured, "It's so pretty out tonight." She felt her cheek tremble as he hummed in agreement. After a few moments, a symphony of crickets filled the air, bringing a comforting silence to the pair. Kris nuzzled Don's plastron slightly, closing her eyes.

She hugged him gently, smiling, feeling him hug her with one arm; she could feel his breathing, and she could feel her breathes going in harmony with his. She hummed some, "Donnie?"

Don shifted slightly, glancing down at his girlfriend, "Yeah, Kris?"

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. It was quiet between them for a few moments, just the two of them staring at each other, she unsure of how to say what she wanted to say and he was being patient, a kind smile on his features. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, her throat becoming dry as she heard her thundering heartbeat in her skull.

_Bump-thump, bump-thump, bump-thump_

Why was it so hard? It was so simple to say, but it held such a strong and powerful meaning to it. He, of course, made it so much harder, with the way he looked at her, with those bold chocolate eyes that made her mind turn into pudding every time he gave her that look. It was the kind of look that made her just want to stay in his arms forever, and just stare into his beautiful eyes behind his mask and made her utterly speechless it drove her mad because she knew that no matter how hard she'd try she couldn't tell him how she felt.

Plump, plink lips curved up, a quiet smile twinkling in her eyes as she stared up at him, and she hugged him more, moving so that she was sitting up and leaning over him, the palm of her other hand gently pressing against his plastron so he could just stare into his eyes at the perfect angle.

Chocolate and Cobalt eyes remained locked, both staring deeply into the other's very core; she balling her hand resting on his plastron into a fist, and he moving his arm from her shoulders, to place the palm of his hand to her mid back, rubbing soothing circles.

Her heart skipped a beat at the contact, however, her nervousness began to subside and she found her arm that was sprawled across his plastron moving, in search of the hand opposite to the one that was comforting her. She found his hand and awkwardly looped her five fingers with his three. Her side was hurting slightly at the odd angle, but she really didn't pay any attention to it, she knew she'd pay for it when she was trying to sleep, but at the moment she really did not give a dang about it.

She parted her lips, only to find her words failing her.

That was when they heard it; the sound of the door creaking on its hinges as it was cracked open, barely hiding the sound of a quiet snicker. Neither Don nor Kris moved, unsure of what to do because they _knew_ that were being spied on by another party, and one wrong move could turn into the ultimate blackmail.

While she had no experience with this sort of thing, he had, and when he smirked slightly, she was unsure what he was planning. Oh God, she was unsure whether or not she should like that look that had crossed her boyfriend's features. He seemed to _know_ something that she didn't.

Oh, how she _hated_ the feeling of not being in the loop.

So, after several seconds of listening to the chirping of crickets, and Kris being so concerned with the idea that she and Don were being spied on and that Don was planning something, she had left herself completely off guard. It was pretty much a bad idea, considering that her boyfriend was a Ninja and a genius, to leave herself so vulnerable, especially with what he was planning. Closing her eyes out of frustration caused the perfect opportunity for her boyfriend to put his plan into motion.

Cobalt eyes snapped open, when she felt him press his mouth against hers, and her heart had stopped for a moment, and the areas on her face that had not been burned by the sun had completely disappeared in a sea of red.

Not that she really minded kissing him, it just surprised her, and she found herself three heart beats later kissing back and her eyes closed.

The kiss ended at a sudden flash of light. The couple turned their heads towards the source of the infernal flash: Kris frowning in disapproval, while Don was just shaking his head with an amused grin. After all, they weren't the type of couple who liked to have their gooiest moments documented in a photographic form.

They just thought they were being spied on.

Kris sighed, reaching a hand up to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes, her displeased look growing at the grinning face that held a camera that had just printed out the picture of the pair kissing. They watched quietly as he waved the picture in the air, helping it develop.

Don was the first to speak, "Mike, you do realize I'm going to destroy that photograph before this vacation is over?"

"And loose the perfect blackmail?" Mike shook his head, holding the picture up, "Nooooo way!"

Letting out an aspirated sigh, Kris shifted, moving herself in a comfortable position, "You think kissing is disgusting, why use it as blackmail?"

"That's why I'm using it as blackmail," Mikey's grin grew.

Don glanced at Kris, before glancing back at his orange masked brother, "Okay." He shrugged in a way that made him seem that he really didn't care, which made Kris just stare at her boyfriend with a look of betrayal.

And so Don pressed his mouth against hers again, surprising her a second time, and making Mike gag. After a second, the kiss broke, and Don grinned at Kris, "I love you."

"Eww! You two are so gross!" Mikey made a face, before deciding to save himself and leave before he witnessed another nasty moment with his brother and his girlfriend kissing.

About a minute passed, before Kris blinked, still staring at her boyfriend; she glanced at the door, relieved that it was shut and that no one would be coming out anytime soon. She returned her gaze back to Don, before asking, "Did you mean what you just said?"

He smiled, leaning in and pressing his mouth on her forehead for the second time that night, before pulling away, murmuring, "If I didn't mean it, then I wouldn't have said it."

The bright smile that crossed her face made her sunburned cheeks hurt, but she really didn't really feel the pain. She felt like she was flying and that she could never crash into the cold world below.

He knew she was speechless, the goofy smile plastered on her face said it all.

He felt an amused smile twitch on the sides of his mouth; after all, he _knew_ she loved him back.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed. **

**I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! Yes, I have **_**finally**_** completed a fic. I hope ya'll liked the lil' non journal part after this last entry. I'm really glad that this fic did extremely well, and it means a lot with all of you loyal reviewers and new reviewers. So this last chapter is dedicated to all of ya'll! :) **

**Good news is that there will be a sequel. The bad news is I've got to get update on another one of my stories more frequently before I start on it. **


End file.
